


Unexpected Engagement.

by Liberteaaxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Boss Louis, British As Fuck, Crack, Enemies, Finding Love, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Movie: The Proposal, Romantic Comedy, The Proposal - Freeform, holmes chapel, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: Based on the hit Romantic Comedy The Proposal.Louis is a well known, established book editor in one of New York's biggest publishing companies with an assistant who goes above and beyond to keep his boss happy.Or,Harry hates his boss and only moved to New York to be a publisher and somehow his life is a complete mess and his demon boss has somehow roped him into quite possibly the worst decision he's ever going to make.





	Unexpected Engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on twitter tweet that they wanted a Larry fic based on The Proposal, so, I wrote it. It was fun to write but also quite tricky to keep to the original script whilst making it my own at the same time. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it! Please do let me know what you think in the comments and if there happens to be a fic you want written, just let me know and I'll try and give it a go!
> 
> A massive thank you to @OopsHi_27 on a twitter who helped edit this with me.

Shit.

Harry was late, as he always was, except this time he really was pushing it. He slept through his alarm, seven of them actually and was now sleepily shoving on the cleanest suit he could find from his bedroom floor.

He had exactly fifteen minutes to find his way through New York's busiest streets and into the office, he was already out the door by this point and running at a speed he didn't know he was capable of. Maybe that was a change of career that he needed, the new Usain bolt?

He nodded his Hello's to the neighbours he barely knew and dodged a few mail men and kids and was already flying towards the nearest coffee shop, ready and waiting to get in and out as quick as possible.

This routine was getting tiring. And that's an under statement to say the least.

He flew through the door, slamming it against the window "fuck me" he groaned, glaring at the line ahead of him.

"Harry, hey"

Ah, that voice was a blessing. He grinned, waving in and out of the line as he headed towards the counter where his routine barista was stood with two coffee cups in hand.

"Here you go, your regular lattes"

"Literally saved my life, thank you, thank you" Harry whisked them from his hands and was out of the door before he had a chance to breathe another word to him.

The multitasking that took place whilst running with two steaming cups of coffee in hand was something Harry was most proud of, which said a lot about him.

This wasn't what expected.

Harry moved to New York with only one dream. He wanted to be an editor. He wanted to be making enough money to sit back and let others do his work for him. He wanted to find a novel/manuscript that not only shook him but the entire nation as well. That's why he left his boring and quite frankly, dull hometown.

That and because if he had to spend another day with his utterly too loving family, he would have most likely jumped off the dock and into the freezing water without a second glance.

But dreams don't just happen like that, Harry learnt that pretty quickly and that's why he was now running into the lift of his office building with a chip on his shoulder because he had managed to not spill even a single trace of coffee.

That joy was short lived. He stepped quickly onto his floor, his annoyingly long legs striding him through like a man on speed.

"Cutting it close"

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing past the coworker who's name he just so happened to have forgot. He turned to look at her, unimpressed being only one way to describe his look "One of those mornings, thank you Captain Obvious"

He turned with a groan, only to walk straight into someone, he watched with utter disbelief as one of the cups fell into him, spilling not only a boiling hot drink but his boss' latte all over his white shirt. "Sweet Jesus"

"Woah man, I'm sorry. Rub some dirt on it brother"

Harry stopped, throwing the now empty cup into the room and placing the other onto a desk. His fingers were already at work unbuttoning his shirt and forcing the tie off from around his neck "I need the shirt off your back, literally"

He deadpanned "You're kidding, right?"

"Two company seats for your shirt" He sueded, his eyes pleading "Yankees, Boston, this Saturday. You have five seconds to decide, one, two, three, four-"

Only five minutes later Harry was stood at the head offices door, a coffee in hand as he watched the wicked witch of the west march his way through the office - it was amusing how silent and uneasy the atmosphere would become, not a single person would dare make eye contact in case he would cast some curse on them, very over dramatic but realistic.

Harry hated him, utterly hated him in fact, when taking the job, if the description would have entailed something along the lines of hating every single moment here and obeying to the dragon slayers demands then he most likely would have refused the offer.

Louis Tomlinson, his name was highly known in the publishing world, mostly because he was self-centred, arrogant and an all round arse hole. Harry found himself more so than normal wondering how someone with the worlds worst attitude ending up so good looking, nobody's eyes should be that blue nor should their cheek bones be that bloody slick. Those good looks were wasted on a creature.

"Hello" Louis near shouted, walking straight past Harry and into his office.

Harry wasn't surprised that eye contact wasn't made, sometimes he wondered if Louis even knew he was a human being.

"Morning" Harry rushed in behind him, closing the door. He placed the coffee cup onto his desk and glanced down at his now clean shirt wondering how on earth he was going to get those bloody tickets.

"You have a conference call in 30 minutes" Harry stated, glancing at his notes.

"Yes. About the marketing of the spring books, I know"

Harry bit his tongue, forcing an oh so gracious smile for his flawless leader "Staff Meeting at 9"

"Did you call... what's her name?"

Louis was sat in his desk, his back to Harry as he glanced at his emails and Harry couldn't wipe away the idea of just pouncing at this small fierce man and throwing him out of the window.

"Janet?"

"Yes, Janet"

"I did, I told her that if she doesn't get her manuscript in on time then you won't give her a release date. Also, your immigration lawyer called. He said it's imperative..."

"Cancel the call, push the meeting to tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheets. Also, get ahold of PR have them start drafting a press release. Frank is doing Oprah" Louis stated, turning his chair so his back was no longer to him. His blue eyes now piercing Harry's own.

"Wow, nicely done" Harry found himself praising, not like he could help it, the man may be a monster but he was good at his job.

"If I want your praise, I'll ask for it" He stated, grabbing the coffee. Harry nodded, refraining from rolling his eyes. As Louis brought the cup to his lips, he watched as his whole body halted and soon turned into the direction of Harry. "Who is Cillian? And why does he want me to call him?"

Shit. "Ah, well, that was originally my cup"

"And I'm drinking your coffee, why?"

There was no lying at this point, he had been rattled "because your coffee spilled"

Louis tilted his head, a smirk across his lips as he put the cup to his mouth and took a sip. "Ah" he said, looking at Harry "you drink unsweetened cinnamon light soy lattes?"

"I do" Harry quickly nodded "it's like Christmas in a cup"

"Is that a coincidence?" Louis continued to push, Harry knew he wasn't buying it but at this point he couldn't stop.

"Incredibly, it is" Harry said, deciding to carry on just to sink himself further "I wouldn't drink the same coffee that you drink just in case yours spilled, that would be pathetic"

Just as he said that the phone began ringing and in an instant he was running to the phone with a skip in his step, literally saved by the bell. He lifted the phone to his ear "Morning, Mr Tomlinson's office - Oh, hey Bob"

"We're going to his office" Louis mouthed, standing up with that exact coffee cup still in hand.

"Actually, we're headed to your office right now. We'll be there in a second" Harry said, frowning as he hung up the phone and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, have you finished that manuscript I gave you?"

"I read a few pages, I wasn't that impressed"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together at that point "what? Can I say something?"

"No"

"I've read thousands of manuscripts, this is the only one I've given you. There's an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel you used to publish"

Louis sipped his coffee "Wrong. And I do think you order the same coffee as I do just in case you spill it, which is, in fact, pathetic"

"Or impressive" Harry shrugged.

"I'd be impressed if you didn't spill in the first place" Louis said, stopping ahead of Bob's office. Turning to Harry slyly "remember you're a prop, don't say a word"

"Won't say a word" Harry nodded, mimicking a zip on his mouth.

"Ah" Bob greeted as Louis barged through his office, Harry following suit "Our fearless leader and his liege, please do come in"

Louis smiled, the smile that could break hearts, minds and people all at once. Harry stood in the corner of the office, watching Louis as he trailed through the office and stopped, tracing his fingers over the cabinet "beautiful breakfront. Is it new?"

"It is English Regency Egyptian Revival, built in the 1800's" Bob spoke, as always, bored of Louis' presence "but, yes, it is new to my office"  
  
"Witty. Bob, I'm letting you go" Louis stated and Harry choked, his eyes near bulging from their sockets. Wasn't expecting that.

Bob looked equally as confused "pardon?"  
  
"I asked you a dozen times to get Frank to do Oprah, and you didn't do it. You're fired"  
  
Bob suddenly stepped forward, his voice slightly shaky "I have told you that is impossible. Frank hasn't done an interview in 20 years"

"That is interesting, because I just got off the phone with him and he is in"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't even call him, did you?" Louis challenged, stepping forward and placing the now empty coffee cup onto his desk.

"But-" Harry wasn't even sure what he was 'but-ing' at by that point, Louis had him.

"I know, I know. Frank can be a little scary to deal with. For you" Louis spoke casually, his voice no more monotone than usual "Now, I will give you two months to find another job"

Louis smile was smug as he continued "And then you can tell everyone you resigned, okay?"

And with that he was gone, walking out of the office leaving both Harry and Bob bewildered. Harry parted his lips but soon closed them, he knew better to say anything, instead, as ever, he fell after Louis' steps into the open planned office.

"What's his twenty?" Louis asked as he felt his presence beside him.

Harry turned, looking into the office for a second "He's moving. He has crazy eyes"

Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "don't do it, Bob. Don't do it.

"You poisonous prick"

There it was, Harry winced, jumping only just slightly off the floor. He and Louis turned at the same time, seeing Bob only a few steps away from them with a face as red as fear itself.

"You can't fire me! You don't think I see what you're doing here? Sandbagging me on this Oprah thing so that you can look good to the board" Bob rambled "Because you are threatened by me! And you are a monster"

"Bob, stop" Louis stood to a stand still, simply portraying pity for this man.

"Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you're gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one"

Ouch. Harry felt that sting, almost as though it was directed at him. His eyes flickered over to Louis, his persona hadn't changed except now he looked like he was utterly up to no good. He braced himself for the sass about to force itself from him.

"Listen carefully, Bob. I didn't fire you because I feel threatened. No. I fired you because you're lazy, entitled, incompetent and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in your office. And if you say another word, Harry here is gonna have you thrown out, okay?"

Bob parted his lips to fire back but Louis soon hushed him "Another word and you're going out of here with an armed escort. Harry will film it with his camera phone and he'll put it on that Internet site. What was it?"

Harry quickly answered “YouTube?"

"Exactly. Is that what you want?" Louis tilted his head at the question "Didn't think so. I have work to do"

And with that Louis and Harry walked away, Louis' hips swaying as he did, he knew he had just embarrassed Bob and he loved every moment of it.

"Have security take his breakfront and put it in my conference room"

Harry nearly laughed "Will do"

Louis and Harry rounded the corner into his office" I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript"  
  
Harry halted by the doorway "this weekend?"

"You have a problem with that?" Louis asked, more like accused as he sat at his desk.

"No. I... just my grandmother's 90th birthday, so I was gonna go home and... It's fine. I'll cancel it. You're saving me from a weekend  
of misery, so it's..." Harry trailed off as Louis turned his back to him "Good talk, yeah"

Harry sat as his desk, the phone practically glued to his ear and he was mentally banging his head against a brick wall "I know, I know. Okay, tell her I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Harry, this is her 90th birthday. You promised you would come home"

"Mum. What do you want me to tell you? He's making me work the weekend"

"Are you trying to get out of this?" He heard his mum's plain right accusation.

"No, I'm not, god no Mum. I've worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away. I'm sure that Dad is pissed..." he felt Louis' presence behind him, like a breath of utter demonised air and quickly detoured the conversation "but we take all of our submissions around here seriously and we'll get back to you as soon as we can"

He placed the phone back and crossed his arms onto the table, he peered up at Louis' with a smile.

"Was that your family?" He asked, standing against the door way.

Harry considered lying but as ever, knew louis would see straight through it "Yeah"

"They tell you to quit?"

"Every single day" He nodded, quickly flicking the pages of his journal "They want you upstairs, immediately"

"Okay, come and get me in ten minutes. We've got a lot to do today" Louis nodded, turning his back and heading out the room.

Harry sighed, any moments peace around here was like heaven. He felt awful, he was not only going to miss his Nan's birthday but he had already missed both his parents birthdays the last two years and Christmas. In no time his family would have disowned him.

Louis stood outside the door to the CEO's office, rolling his eyes mentally as he walked in to be approached by the two men, the false smile falling wildly across his face.  
  
"Good morning, Mr Tomlinson"

Louis smiled, nodding a Hello "Jack, Edwin"

"Congratulations on the Oprah thing, that's terrific news"

He nodded "Yes, thank you, thank you" soon leading into a terrible joke "This isn't about my second raise, is it? Just kidding"

The silence in the air quickly deemed his joke terrible, note to self, stop making terrible jokes.

"Louis, do you remember when we agreed you wouldn't go to the Frankfurt Book Fair? because you weren't allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed?"

"Yes. I do"

"And... you went to Frankfurt"

"Yes. We were going to lose DeLillo to Viking. So, we didn't really have much choice, did we?"

He watched his CEO stare at him with a look of bewilder and Louis wondered if he had said something stupid "Seems the United States Government doesn't care who publishes Don DeLillo. We just spoke to your immigration attorney"  
  
Louis instantly grinned "Great. So, we're all good? Everything good?"  
  
"Louis, your visa application has been denied. And you are being deported"

Louis was certain he froze at that moment, both his body and his mind. Deported, was that something that could really happen? He parted his lips a few times trying to fathom an answer before finally restoring himself "Deported?"

He nodded "And there was also some paperwork you didn't fill out in time"

"Come on, I'm hardly an immigrant, my dad was born here just because I lived in England for a few years, maybe eighteen years, doesn't mean that I can't live here, surely? There's gotta be... something we can do?"

"We can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year"

Louis nodded, shaking his head slightly "Okay, it's not ideal but I can... I can manage everything from London. We have videoconferencing, Internet, Skype..."

"Unfortunately, if you're deported,  
you can't work for an American company. Until this is resolved I'm going to turn operations over to Bob Spaulding"

Louis near vomited at the words, his eyes near bulged from their sockets "Bob Spaulding? The guy I just fired?"

He nodded "We need an editor in chief. He is the only person who has enough experience.

Louis refused, completely refused to even consider that as a viable action "You cannot be serious. I beg of you"

"Louis, we are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way, any way at all we could make this work, we'd be doing it"

Louis was suddenly panicking, he had not spent this long building his way here to have it thrown in his face now "there is no way... I am begging you can we just-"

Interrupted, he hated to be interrupted. He turned sharply as the door barged wide behind him and as soon as he saw the ridiculous mop of curls pop their head through the door he was conflicted over pulling them straight from his head or bashing the door against them.  
  
"No. Excuse me, we're in a meeting"

"Sorry to interrupt" Harry stuttered out, Louis could see the nerves tracing him. But still he snapped a reply "What?!"

"Mary from Ms Winfrey's office called. She's on the line" He was apologetic as he spoke.  
  
Louis sighed, nodding "I know"

"She's on hold"

"She needs to speak with you. I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted, so... sorry. So.."  
  
The words left Harry's lips and suddenly a light went off in Louis' head, like a flash all at once, his eyes widened and his mouth was ajar as he peered between Harry and his CEO's. And then completely at Harry.

"Come here" Louis whispered, ushering him over with a nod of his head.

"Gentlemen, I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in" Louis trailed off "And... And there's... Well..." he stopped as Harry cautiously walked towards him, standing at his side.

"I think there's something that you should know..." Louis said, pulling Harry closer to him in the most awkward fashion, his arm sort of hanging on Harry's back.

Harry was frowning, constantly, his eyes wide as they looked at Louis in confusion.

"We're getting married" He said, pulling Harry next to him, patting his back with the falsest expression of a smile he could attempt. He also completely ignored how stiff Harry had become "We are getting married" he confirmed again.

"Who is getting married?" Harry whispered, his voice utterly strained.

"You and I" Louis spoke under his breath, turning to his Bosses with a eye crinkling grin "You and I, sweetheart, are getting married!"

"We are..."

"Getting married" Louis finished.

"We are getting married" Harry stated, his eyes wide, Louis knew him as a man of fumbling words but this was stupid. Louis remembered when Harry had said he was an extra in a movie once, where's that skill now?

"Yes" Louis nodded, holding his grip.  
  
"Isn't he your secretary?" Edwin asked, who had been sat silently leant against the window pane the entire time.  
  
"Assistant" Louis quickly clarified. "Executive... assistant secretary"

"Titles. But, wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries. Would it, Edwin? With Laquisha. Remember?" Louis smirked, he almost laughed at his reaction. One day he would happily end that mans career with not a single trace of regret So, yeah. The truth is, you know, Harry and I, we're..."

He coughed, trying to figure the words to say "we are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but we did"

"No" Harry quickly stated, Louis refrained from kicking the boy's shin.  
  
Instead, he continued "All those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs"

"No" Harry said again.

"Something happened" Louis said, smiling.

"Something?" Edwin quizzed.

"Yeah. Tried to fight it and...Can't fight a... Can't fight..." He trailed off, speaking through a false laugh, his cheeks aching by this point "Can't fight a love like ours, so...Are we good with this? Are you happy? Because, well, we are happy. So happy"

"Louis"

"Yes?" He said, finally dropping his arm from Harry's waist and ignoring the sudden scent of lavender from the taller man.

"It's terrific" Jack smiled, suddenly lifting his hand up and pointing towards his ring finger "Just make it legal"

"Legal. Yeah, well, then that means we... we need to get ourselves to the immigration office. So we can work this whole mess out. Right?"

Harry was still stood stiff beside him, nodding his head although not a word that was said was making any sense to him. It was as though he had walked into an imaginary, deluded world.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen. We will do that right away. Thank you very much, gentlemen. Thank you" Louis spoke graciously "Gentlemen. Thank you"

Louis walked out of the office, his phone in his hands once again as he texted relentlessly. Harry followed, constant question marks running in his head as he did, he was beyond bewildered by this point.

And he continued to follow, ignoring the already whispered rumour that had spread across the office within only a few minutes of leaving the room that had declared at all.  
  
"I don't understand what's happening" Harry finally declared as he slammed Louis' door shut.

Louis rolled his eyes, walking around his desk to sit at his beloved chair, his little legs were aching from all this moving about "Relax. This is for you, too"

Relax? Harry stared at Louis like he was a mad man, there wasn't any 'like a mad man' anymore he really was.

"Do explain" Harry urged, hands spread across the front of his desk as he stood only feet away from him.

"They were going to make Bob chief" Louis stated, placing his phone down.

"Yes, Naturally I would have to marry you?"

"And what's the problem? Like you were saving yourself for someone special?" Louis' face was scrunched up as though the idea was horrifying enough.

Harry stood straight "Well, I'd like to think so" He said, before adding "besides it's illegal"

Louis had enough of Harry's immature behaviour by this point, sometimes he wondered why on earth he had chosen him in the first place "They're looking for terrorists, not for book publishers"  
  
Harry stood, staring at him like he was looking at the definition of misunderstanding. He knew Louis was clinically insane but this, this was on a whole other level. "I'm not gonna marry you"

Louis lifted his head at that, tilting his head with the look Harry hated so much, the one that made him want to scream, he knew that Louis was about to change his last statement.

"Sure you are. Because if you don't, your dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead. Bob is gonna fire you the second I'm gone. Guaranteed. That means you're out on the street looking for a job. That means the time that we spent together, the lattes, the cancelled dates, the midnight budweiser runs, were all for nothing and all your dreams of being an editor are gone"

Harry felt himself step back, it was as though every thing he ever worked towards had just came crashing down on him all once like a tonne of bricks.

"Don't worry, after the required allotment of time, we'll get a divorce and you'll be done with me" Louis smiled smugly "But until then, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. Okay?"

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to do at that point or how he had managed to be convinced to leave his office, walk into the car with Louis and had made his way to the immigration office as though this was just another day at the office but what he did know was that any hope of fathoming out a decent explanation was beyond available by this point.

He watched Louis closely, not a single difference in his posture nor his emotions, it was as though the idea was nothing but normal. Because yeah, of course, every assistant marries their boss so they can obtain a visa to live in their country.

Maybe it was normal. Okay no, no it isn't. Harry was fucked. He knew it.

"This way" He heard Louis say as he ushered Harry to follow him past the line that was already out of the front door, he frowned, silently apologising to the people they passed.

"Louis..."  
  
"Come on"

"That's the line and you've just pissed off a lot of people"

"Next, please"

Harry winced with embarrassment as Louis pushed past the person in the front of the line as though they didn't exist, he wondered if Louis ever noticed anyone existed.

"I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please" Louis said, his eyes on his phone as he threw the papers onto the counter.

Harry could tell that the assistant behind the desk wanted to punch Louis just as much as he did at this point. Her voice bitter "Ah, Mr Tomlinson?"

"Yes, obviously" Louis nodded.

"Please, come with Me"

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis pushed past everyone once again, even the employees working behind the desk and yet he still followed. This time not bothering with silent apologies, his mind was fucked at this point.  
  
They followed the woman into a small room, he smiled a thank you as he stepped ahead, louis already stood by the cabinets at the back of the room with his eyes still glued to his phone. Harry joined at his side, leaning against the cabinet, his arms crossed over his chest and letting the biggest sigh of relief fall from him.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Harry snarled as he saw a gentleman approach the door. Louis just shushed him, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Hi. Hello" Louis greeted, he was always good at first impressions must be why he closes so many deals. Bastard.

"Hi. I'm Mr Gilbertson" The man introduced himself, shaking Harry's hand as he ushered for them both to sit in the chairs opposite his desk.

"And you must be Harry" He said, a faint smile on his face, it soon disappeared as he turned to Louis "Ah, and you must be... Louis. Louis, well... Sorry about the wait. It's a crazy day today"  
  
Louis nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Of course, of course. We understand. I can't tell you how much we appreciate you seeing us on such short notice"

He nodded, leaning forward in his chair as gazed between the two of them "So, I have one question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid his deportation so he can keep her position as editor in chief at Colden Books?"

Harry choked, again. All those acting lessons as a child better play off now because he was failing miserably at keeping this up, not even he believed him and he hadn't even spoke yet.

"That's ridiculous" Louis snorted "Where did you hear that?"

"We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named..."  
  
"Would it be Bob Spaulding?" Louis finished the sentence before he even had the chance.

"Bob Spaulding"

"Bob. Poor Bob. I am so sorry." Louis rolled his eyes at the name "Bob is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologise. But we know you're incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to tend to. If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way"

Louis was already attempting to stand up and leave by the time he had opened his mouth to speak. He was soon halted.

"Mr Tomlinson, please. Let me explain to you the process that's about to unfold" He said, Louis sat down swiftly "Step one, will be a scheduled interview. I'll put you each in a room, and I'll ask you every little question that a real couple would know about each other. Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbours, I interview your co-workers. If your answers don't match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely"

Harry gulped as his finger pointed to him "And you, young man, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of $250,and a stay of five years in federal prison. So, Harry. You wanna... you want to talk to me?"

Harry's head slowly turned to Louis, his eyes wide and all he could do was shake his head.  
  
"No?"

And then suddenly he was nodding, he couldn't find it in him to fathom an answer. This was a dream, right? There's no way this was real life.

"Yes?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second, exhaling a deep breath as his mouth finally opened to spill the words he needed to say. And suddenly the idea struck him all at once, if Louis wanted to play this game then Harry was going to play him at that game.

"The truth is...Mr Gilbertson, the truth is... Louis and I... are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love. But did. We couldn't tell anyone we work with because of my big promotion that I had coming up"

"Promotion?" He heard both Louis and Mr Gilbertson say in unison.

Harry smirked, reaching to grab Louis' hand in his own "Yeah. We, we both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate, if I were to be promoted to editor..."  
  
Louis choked a laugh "Editor..."

Harry ignored him "while we were... well, you know doing what we're doing"

Mr Gilbertson frowned, letting out an exasperated sound as he shook his head "Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?"

"Oh, no problem there, don't speak to mine" Louis quickly said "No brothers or sisters either. Haven't seen them in over ten years. Gone"

"Right. And Harry? Yours? I suppose you don't speak to yours either?"

Louis quickly intervened "No, his are very much in his life and alive. Very much. They're... Well, we were gonna tell them this weekend. Grandmother's 90th birthday..."

Harry's head snapped, of course, Louis would actually take note of something he said when it concerns him and him only.

"and the whole family's coming together. We thought it'd be a nice surprise"

'I'm going to kick him in the teeth' Harry secretly thought, thinking about how positively releasing it would feel.

"Where is this surprise gonna take place?"

"At Harry's parents' house" Louis said.

"Where is that located again?"

He laughed nervously, grasping Harry's hand tighter as he turned to him "Why am I doing all the talking? It's your parents' house. Why don't you tell him where it is. Jump in"  
  
"Sitka"

"Sitka?" Louis frowned, a look of disgust spreading across his face.

"Alaska" Harry stated, smiling wide like a Cheshire Cat, suited, considering.

"You're gonna go to Sitka this weekend? In Alaska? You're flying to Alaska, together, for Harry's grandmothers ninetieth birthday"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, sitting back more comfortably in his chair. This was funnier than he imagined.

"Yes, yes. We are going to Sitka. Sitka, that's where... That's where my little..." Louis paused, smiling bashfully at Harry as though he was planning his murder "that's where my dearest Harry is from"

Mr Gilbertson was staring at them as though he was analysing their every move and breath. He could feel Louis sweating this time, his hands almost slipping from his own.

"Okay" He nodded "Fine. I see how this is gonna go. I will see you both at 11.00 Monday morning for your scheduled interview, and your answers better match up on every account"

"Thank you" Louis spoke graciously.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this" He smiled, as though this was about to be his biggest accomplishment to date.

"We're looking forward to it, thank you"

"Gonna be fun. I'll be checking up on you"

"You got it" Louis winked, pulling Harry up by his hand as he tried to pull him from his seat and out of the door as quick as possible.

Harry stumbled to his feet, letting Louis pull him from his chair and out of the room. He was in a daze, Louis' hand didn't leave his own all the way through the main building, past the line of people and through the front door. As soon as they were in the clear, Louis' dropped his hand immediately and reached for his phone.

Harry came to a stand still, he watched as Louis slowly walked ahead of him muttering under his breath until it was clear.

"Okay... so, what's gonna happen is we will go up there. We'll pretend we're boyfriends, tell your parents we're engaged, use the miles for the tickets. I guess I will pop for you to fly first class. But make sure you use the miles. If we don't get the miles, we're not doing it... Oh and please confirm the vegan meal"

Harry was frowning like a kid who didn't get the gifts he wanted on Christmas Day, was this man completely insane?

Louis continued "Cause last time they actually gave it to a vegan and they forced me to eat this clammy, warm, creamy salad thing, which was..." soon he noticed Harry's halted steps "Hey, I'm... Why aren't you taking notes?"

"I'm sorry, were you not in that room?" Harry snapped, everything finally sinking in.

"What? What?" Louis quizzed, soon letting it go and carrying on with his rambles "The thing you said about being promoted? Genius! Genius. He completely fell for it.

Harry snorted, crossing his arms over his chest "I was serious, Louis. I'm looking at a $250,000 fine and five years in jail. That changes things"  
  
Louis finally dropped his arm to his side, tilting his head at Harry's demands as though it was a joke "Promote you to editor? No, no way"

Harry shrugged "Then I quit, and you're screwed, mate. Bye-bye, Louis"

He finally moved, his long strides pulling him ahead of Louis with only a few steps, it was soon halted again.

"Harry, stop" He shouted after him.

"It really has been a slice of heaven" Harry turned as he walked, winking at Louis as he waved goodbye.

"Harry! Fine, fine" He stomped his foot as he stood there, like an over grown child having a tantrum. Harry stopped himself from laughing. "I'll make you editor. Fine. If you do the Sitka weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you editor. Happy?l

Harry stood firm, attempting to contain the glare that he had been holding for so long "And not in two years. Right away"

Louis sighed "Okay"

"And you'll publish my manuscript?" Harry pushed.

"Ten thousand copy first..."

"Twenty thousand copies, first run" Harry demanded before trailing off "We'll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want... Now, ask me nicely"

Louis looked at him like he was conflicted "Ask you nicely? What?"

"Ask me nicely to marry you, Louis"

"What does that even mean?"

Harry smirked "You heard me. On your knee"

Louis was a very angry tiny man, he stomped both feet repeatedly before he finally gave in. He sighed, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. "Fine, fine" he dropped to one of his knees, resting his hands on the top of his knee. "Does this work for you?"

Harry laughed bashfully, covering his mouth as he nodded his head "Oh, I like this. Yeah"

Louis forced a smile before mumbling the words "Will you marry me?"

Harry hummed for a minute, tilting his head before plainly saying "Nope. Say it like you mean it"

Louis grimaced, if his fangs were sharper he would most likely have torn his face apart by now. "Harry?"

"Yes, Louis?"  
  
"Sweet, sweet Harry"

"I'm listening"

"Would you please, with cherries on top, Marry me?" Louis asked, a wide smile across his face, the same one he used to sang clients.

Harry laughed "Okay. I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll do it. See you at the airport tomorrow"

And with that Harry left Louis kneeling on the floor and walked away with a chip on his shoulder, grinning bashfully away.

As soon as he got into his flat that night, he knew he had to come up with an excuse as to why he was suddenly bringing his secret boyfriend home to his parents with no more than a days notice. His mum was going to be a delight to speak to about this.

He sat back on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table as he began typing out a text to his mum to make sure she's washed the bed sheets and set the house for one more person.

Just as he pressed send his phone began ringing, he groaned, thinking for a second or two whether he should just throw it or answer it. He chose on the latter.

"What do you want, Niall? I can't deal with your annoying chirpiness this evening"

"Wow, nice to hear from you too mate" The Irish accent blasted through the phone, why on earth did he always sound like a fog horn. "What's up your arse?"

"Tired. Travelling home tomorrow, haven't even packed yet" He mumbled.

"Ah, back to your humble abode. Tell Anne I do say Hello"

"Yeah, is there a reason for this call? It's just I have to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow and I can't do that with your voice in my head"

"What's so bad about seeing your family? You're never that pissed about going home"

"Don't even get me started. Either way, I'm taking someone with me and in all honesty, I'd rather dig a hole and live in it"

"Oh? Got yourself a lad, have you? Kept that one quiet, Styles"

"Honestly, I don't wanna talk about it mate. Just wish me luck"

"Good luck on your sexual endeavours in Sitka, my man"

Harry was tired, much like every day of his life. He couldn't remember a day in the past 5 years where he wasn't tired and ready to pass out at any moment but today he was especially drained. He knew that he had an eleven hour flight to endure with a man he had spent his entire time in New York despising.

He also knew that if he didn't start talking now it would be a long flight of nothing but plain awkwardness and that was something else that Harry couldn't deal with. He sighed, sitting back in his chair, physically frowning at the sight of first class. He'd always wanted to sit in first class, but not when his psycho boss had paid for it.

He turned to look at Louis a few steps away from him, he watched as he sat with his stupidly expensive headphones hanging on his neck and couldn't help but judge him. Rich bastard.

"So, these are the questions that INS is gonna ask us. Now, the good news is I know everything about you, but the bad news is that you have four days to learn all this about me" Harry finally broke the silence, knowing they would have to address this sooner or later "So, you should probably get studying.

Louis scoffed, turning her head to look at him with a sour expression. He reached out, snapping the papers from Harry's hand "You know all the answers to these questions about me?"  
  
"Scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a little bit" Louis nodded, pulling his glasses from his head and over his eyes so he could scan over the questions. "What am I allergic to?"

"Pine nuts... and the full spectrum of human emotion"

"Oh, that's... that was funny" Louis rolled his eyes "Here's a good one, do I have any scars?

"I'm pretty sure that you have a tattoo"

"Oh, you're pretty sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Two years ago, your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. I Googled a Q-switched laser and found that they, in fact, do remove tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment" Harry answered quickly, sometimes he worried himself over how much he remembered.

"So what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? Barbed wire?"  
  
Louie laughed, actually laughed. It was strange, unnerving actually. "You know, it's exciting for me to experience you like this"

Harry's smile was wide by this point "Thank you. You're gonna have to tell me where it is"

"I'm not"

"They're gonna ask" Harry pushed.

"We're done with that question"  
  
"On to another question"

Harry gave in, grabbing the papers back from him "Let me see, let me see... Oh, here's one. Whose place do we stay at, yours or mine?"

"That's easy. Mine"

Harry sat back in his seat, his head turned to Louis with his eyes furrowed "And why wouldn't we stay at mine?"

"Because I live at Central Park West and you probably live at some squalid little studio apartment with stacks of yellowed Penguin Classics"

Harry opened his mouth to give some sort of come back but was interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our descent to London Heathrow, the flight should take around eleven hours, so sit back and enjoy your time with us"

"This is going to be a long fucking flight" Louis mumbled beneath his breath.

And he was right, it was going to be and neither he or Harry were prepared for it. Harry certainly didn't know why or how he had agreed to this and knew that seeing his family was going to be ten times worse considering he had a tiny little angry man to deal with as well.  
  
The flight consisted of Louis complaining that his arse was numb and demanding things from the flight attendants, and as they began their descent onto the runway of Heathrow, Harry had never been more pleased to be in minutes distance of getting away from this headache named Louis Tomlinson.

Louis whined and complained the entire time they left the plane, he continued as they got their bags and it only worsened as they walked out of departures.

"Jesus, I forgot how fucking cold it is here" Louis snapped, pulling his jacket tighter round his body, stepping from one foot to the other.

Harry was trailing behind, pulling both his own case and Louis' unnecessary three suitcases behind him. He was grunted and huffing as he finally stood beside Louis "you have fully functioning arms, why am I doing all the work?"

"There he is! There he is" They both turned as they heard the shouting from ahead of them, Harry grinned widely, dropping Louis' cases and pulling his own as he skipped over.

Louie stood back and watched as Harry embraced the two females into a tight hug, he almost admired the way their eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Yes, Hi, Hi, I'm home" Harry huffed through a laugh as he finally pulled from the embrace.

"It's so good to see you, honey. We've missed you so much" Anne, Harry's mother said, holding each of his arms tightly.

"You're suffocating him"

Harry's head snapped to the side, turning to look at his grandma, he smiled.

"Come here"

"Hey, grandma. How are you doing?" He pulled back, looking over their shoulders "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, you know what he's like. He's always working. Never mind about him. Where's your boy?" Anne asked, grinning as he peered behind him to find him.

Louis stood straight, waiting for Harry to usher him over. He knew he wasn't a very good actor but he seriously thought he was way out of his league with this one. They both knew it.  
  
"He's... right there. There he is" Harry said, turning round and waving at Louis to follow him.

Harry watched as Louis grabbed the three suitcases with a struggle, his tiny frame struggling to pull them behind him, only dropping them once or twice before he had managed to find his way beside him.

"I guess the word 'boy' is inappropriate" Anne said, her eyes slightly wide as she peered at Louis' extremely formal outfit considering their previous eleven hour flight.

"Louis, Hi, Hello" Anne said, pulling him in for a hug, Harry almost laughed at the sight of louis, his arms flapping around at his sides as he stood and let her hug him.

"Oh, Hello"  
  
"Louis, this is my mum" Harry finally introduced as Louis struggled out of her embrace, it didn't last long, in a second, Harry's grandmother had pulled him in as well.

"And this is my grandma, Annie"

"Pleasure" Louis smiled pleasantly, turning his head to the side to stare at Harry for help.

Louis pulled back and Annie's expression changed slightly, almost conflicted "Now, do you prefer being called Louis or Satan's Mistress? We've heard it both ways. Actually we've heard it lots of ways"

Anne's hands grabbed Annie's shoulders as she burst into awkward laughter, she pulled her away mumbling an apology "she's kidding"

"Right, okay. Well, thank you so much for... allowing me to be a part of this weekend"

"Oh, you're welcome, honey. We're thrilled to have you" Anne said, taking one of Louis' suitcases for him.

"Let's get you two back to the fort"

"Yeah, great" Louis said, holding the two suitcases in his hands as watched the three walk side by side ahead of him.

Louis and Harry sat with a foot between them in the back of the car, it took over an hour for them to actually reach Sitka. It wasn't until then that Louis took note on the scenery and the small village shops surrounding them, his eyes widened as he saw the name practically sprawled across every shop window.

"Harry... Harry, Harry" Louis failed to whisper, repeatedly until he finally turned with a sigh.

"Please, don't do that"

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching to grab Harry's hand awkwardly "You didn't tell me about all the family businesses, honey"

"He was probably just being modest, dear" Anne chimed in from the drivers seat.

Louis smiled, moving his hand from Harry's. His eyes were back focused out of the window, it wasn't until he noticed the shops beginning to fade and the trees suddenly doubling that his mind clicked.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't we check into our hotel right now?"

"Oh, we cancelled your reservation"

Louis stiffened, his head slowly turning to look between Anne and Harry. He was definitely frowning by this point.

"Family doesn't stay at a hotel, babe. You're gonna stay in our home" Anne stated.

Louis really wished she wasn't as nice as she was, she wished she could turn round and tell her no but she was just so sweet. He had no hope this weekend.

Instead, he just nodded "Oh, great! Great"

The rest of the journey was silent, other than the music playing on the radio and it was quite peaceful. Even Harry was enjoying it, they knew that this was the only peace they would have for the rest of their visit in England.

"Here we are. We're home" Anne spoke up, snapping Louis from his dazed state.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands as he sat up in his seat. He hunched over to look out the window and his jaw hung low, he frowned, looking back at Harry.

He stepped out of the car once Anne had parked up onto the long cobbled driveway and gawked at the sight. "That is your home? Who are you people? Why did you tell me you were poor?"

Harry snorted, slamming his door shut "I never said I was poor"

"But you never told me you were rich" He argued.

"I'm not rich. My parents are rich"

"Okay, you know what? That's something only rich people say"

Louis was in too much of a daze to notice the sudden mass of people walking in and out of Harry's family home, it was only when someone approached them that both of the boys looked around confused. Louis even wondered how many siblings this boy had.

"Hey, Harry! Welcome home"  
  
"Hi" Harry nodded, running to catch up with Anne. "Mum, what is this?"

"Nothing. It's just a little welcoming party. Is that a crime? Just 50 of our closest friends and neighbours" She shrugged it off, she turned back to Louis with that 'oh so sweet' smile "And all excited to meet you"

"Oh, good. Good" Louis forced a smile.

"Come on. Come on"

"A party?" Louis mumbled beneath his breath once beside Harry.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Come on. Let's go. My grandma's moving faster than you. Put your back into it"

As soon as they had stepped inside, they were greeted by unfamiliar faces and Louis was way beyond overwhelmed. He greeted his Hello's, as pleasant as he could be after such a tiring and gruesome flight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were some kind of Air to the Throne?" Louis said, standing beside Harry as the finally managed to find some space between guests and family,  
  
"How could I? We were in the middle of talking about you for the last three years" Harry fired back, smirking like a wild Cheshire Cat.

"Okay, know what? Timeout, okay? This bickering Bickerson thing has to stop. People need to think we're in love. So let's..."

Harry shrugged, sipping on the champagne that his grandma had forced into his hand as they walked through the door "That's no problem. I can do that. I can pretend to be the doting fiancé. That's easy. But for you, it's gonna require that you stop snacking on children while they dream"

"Very funny" Louis smiled sarcastically, soon following his famous eye roll that Harry hated so dearly "When are you going to tell them we're engaged?"

"I'll pick the right moment" Harry said, widening his smile as someone approached them.

"Hey, Harry. Hi"

Harry reached for a hug graciously "Mrs McKittrick. How are you?

"I'm fine, darling. It's so nice to see you"

"Nice to see you, Mr McKittrick. This is Louis" Harry said, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist and maybe, just maybe, Louis felt a little warm from the touch.

"Hi. Pleasure" Louis smiled, leaning into Harry only slightly.  
  
"So I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?" She asked, directing it at Louis.  
  
But before Louis had a chance to answer, he felt Harry's body shift slightly. He looked up to find a man stood beside him, the only way of describing him was extremely intimidating. A bold yet confident smile on his face, build like brick house and arms that could tear Louis' tiny body apart in seconds. Must be his dad.

"That's a great question, Louise. I'm curious to know the answer myself" He spoke loud, his voice firm and intimidating.

"Hello, Dad" Harry muttered, making a point of shifting both he and Louis to the side.

"Son" He nodded and then his eyes shifted to Louis and Louis felt his balls crawl inside his body, how was he supposed to lie all weekend to a man who looked like he could eat and swallow him up in one quick movement. "This must be Lewis"

"Louis" Louis choked as he corrected him, reaching to shake his hand. As soon as he did, he felt all of the bones in his hand shatter, it was certain at that point that he would be dead by the end of the weekend.

"Joe. Pleasure to meet you"

Louis gulped, nodding his head with as much of a smile as he could force "Pleasure's mine"

"So why don't you tell us exactly what a book editor does? Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed" His voice was full of disapproval, Louis could feel every inch of Harry's anger building in him with every word his father spoke.

Is this why he never came home?

"Now that sounds like fun. No wonder you like being an editor"  
  
"No, Louise. Harry's not an editor, he's an editor's assistant" Joe very quickly corrected "Lewis here is the editor"

"Louis" He corrected once again.  
  
"So you're actually..."

"Harry's boss. Yeah" Joe laughed and it was as though the ground shook beneath them, that was a roar.

"Well. How about that" Louise half laughed, her eyes looked just as concerned as Louis' must have done at that moment.

It was silent for a minute, Louis stepped from one foot to another as he watched the father and son stare at one another as though they were waiting for the other pounce. He couldn't stand this.

"I think I'll get a refill" Louis quickly said, making his exit as soon as he possible could.

Harry mumbled a 'shit' beneath his breath as he fell back to lean against the wall, his glass now permanently at his lips. "Charming. That's a hell of a first impression, Dad"

"What the hell, Harry? You show up after all this time with this man you hated, now he's your boyfriend?" His voice suddenly much sterner.

And suddenly, Harry remembered the exact reason he left Holmes Chapel and why he chose to visit as minimum amount of times as humanly possible.

"We just got here. Can we wait two seconds before we throw the kitchen sink at each other?" Harry almost pleaded, his head falling back onto the wall with a groan.

"Just never figured you for a guy who slept his way to the middle"

Harry's temper was never bad, if anything, he controlled it well. Except from when it came to his dad, he found himself infuriated at the sight of him and even more so now.

"I'll have you know that that man in there is one of the most respected editors" He fired back.

"He's your meal ticket, and you brought him to meet your mother"

Harry laughed, bitter and full of regret as his voice suddenly spoke without his brain having time to understand "No, no, no, no, no. He's not my meal ticket, Dad. He's my fiancée"

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me. I'm getting married"

Louis stood in the lounge, leaning against the door way just hoping that this would all end soon so he could get into bed and sleep for as long as he possibly could. He couldn't hear Harry or his dad anymore and he was more than pleased about it, he was never good in tense situations. It was fine when it was a book deal but personal? Not a bloody chance.

"How are you?"

Louis jumped, turning to note the man who was suddenly standing only inches from him. His eyes widened as he only seemed to appear closer. "Good, good. Thank you."

"Care for some hors d'oeuvres?" His breath smelt like raw fish and regret.

Louis shook his head, leaning back to create some sort of distance "I'm fine. Thank you very much"

"It's a tradition"

"It's the texture. I'm not a fish person" Louis shook violently now, waving his hand to protest.

"You'll like it" Who was this guy?  
  
"You're very sweet, I just - "

"I think if you'll just taste it" and with that, he was suddenly indulging in a mouthful of some god awful fish platter.

He nodded, his eyes watering from the taste. Nodding his head hoping that he would finally give him some sort of personal space "Thank you so much" he mumbled, gagging.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make" Louis' head snapped as he saw Harry take a spot at the front of the lounge, hitting his glass with a knife. "Louis and I are getting married"

Louis choked, the fish and paprika hitting the back of his throat as well as the shock from Harry's sudden declaration. He looked at the small man beside him and shrugged an apology "It's the paprika. So sorry"

Louis could feel the eyes of Harry's family and friends suddenly all on him and he was sweating from places he had never sweat before. He felt as though he was standing in an actual pot of boiling water right now.  
  
"Yep. Honey? Where you at?" Harry said, grinning widely as peered across the crowd until his eyes hooked on Louis' " Here he is. Come on down here, pumpkin"  
  
Louis' awkward laugh was like no other at that point, what on earth was this curly haired fool doing. "All right. Okay"

"Oh, look at him. Look at him. Right there, ladies and gentlemen. There he is" Harry announced, pulling Louis' into his side and kissing his forehead "my fiancée"

The crowd smiled and cheered, an array of congratulations swaying across them and all Louis could do was smile.

"Time to celebrate. Let's get the champagne" Harry grinned, one arm in the air.  
  
"So that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them we're engaged? Cause it was brilliant timing" Louis mumbled beneath his smile as Harry lead them into the room.

"Now, now, honey" Harry said, his smile soon fading.

"Harry, Hi" Harry turned as he felt the tap on his shoulder, he turned, finally moving his arm from Louis waist.

As he did, he froze, his eyes slightly wide as peered at him. He should have known he would be here, his stomach dropped instantly "Nick? Oh, my God. Hey, hi. Wow... How you doing? I didn't know that you were gonna be here"

"Your mom probably wanted it to be a surprise. So... surprise" Nick laughed abruptly, pulling him into a brief hug.

"Right" Harry nodded, not quite able to fathom any words at that precise moment. However, his head was uncontrollable.

Nick was just the same, Louis frowned peering between the two of them. Had he missed something here? "....we're being completely rude. Hi" Nick finally said, breaking his eyes from Harry's. He reached out, shaking Louis' hand with a gracious smile.

Harry suddenly clicked, nodding as he realised the situation he was actually in "Oh, God. This is my ex..."

"Hi. I'm Nicholas"

"Oh, wow. Wow!" Louis suddenly realised, nodding wildly as he looked between the two. He had definitely heard that name from the not so many occasions that he actually listened to Harry.

"You can call me Nick. Well, congratulations, you guys"

"Thank you" Both Harry and Louis spoke together.  
  
"So did I miss the story?" Nick asked, sipping his beer, his eyes flickering over the glass.

"What story?" Harry frowned, tilting his head as he ever did when he was confused.

"About how you proposed. How a man proposes says a lot about his character"

"Yes. Yes, it does" Harry agreed, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.

"I actually would love to hear the story, Harry" Anne suddenly said, since when was she here? When were any of them here? As his eyes scanned over the people around him he realised a crowd had now formed. "Would you tell us?"

Both Louis and Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter, they definitely hadn't thought of this when going over fake engagement checks.

"Uhm, yeah sure, right" Harry nodded, his lips parted and closed a few times before his arm was around Louis' waist once again. "You know what? Actually, Louis loves telling this story. So I'm just gonna let him go ahead and do that cause I think we should just sit in rapture"

Louis was mentally slapping Harry at this point, vowing to smack him once they were alone.

"Wow, OK. Wow, where to begin... this story. Well... Wow, yeah, okay wow... Harry and I... Harry and I were about to celebrate  
our first anniversary together. And I knew that he had been itching to ask me to marry him. And he was scared Like a little tiny bird. So I started leaving hints, hints here and there because I knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask, but..."

"That's not exactly how it happened" Harry suddenly intervened, his eyebrows creasing into a neat line.

"No?"

"No. No. I mean, I picked up on all his hints. This man is about as subtle as a gun. Yeah. What I was worried about was that he might find this little box...  
  
"Oh! The decoupage box that he made where he'd taken the time to cut out tiny, little pictures of himself. Yes. Just pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So I opened that beautiful, little decoupage and out fluttered these tiny, little hand-cut heart confettis.And once they cleared, I looked down, and I saw the most beautiful, big..."

"Fat nothing" Harry stated, shaking his head. "No ring"

"No ring?" His mum frowned. "What?"

  
"No. But inside that box... under all that crap, there was a little handwritten note with the address to a hotel, date, and time. Real Humphrey Bogart-type stuff. Masculine. Anyway, naturally, Louis thought..."

"I thought he was seeing someone else" Louis sighed, looking down at his shoes. Those three single acting lessons he took when he was fifteen years old were finally coming into play.

"What?" Anne gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it was a terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyway. I went there and I pounded on the door, but the door was already unlocked. And as swung open that door,  
there he was..."  
  
"Standing" Harry stated.

"Kneeling" Louis challenged, hiding the smirk that oh so wanted to make an appearance.  
  
"Like a man" Harry fired back.

"On a bed of rose petals, in a tuxedo. Your son. Your son. And he was choking back soft, soft sobs. And when he held back the tears and finally caught his breath, he said to me..."

  
"Louis, will you marry me? And he said, yeah, The end. Who's hungry?" Harry clapped his hands together.

"That is quite a story" Anne laughed.

"Oh, Hazza, thats beautiful" His grandmother smiled giddily, her finger tips covering her mouth. "Gorgeous. You are so sensitive. Hand-cut confetti?"

"Hey! Let's see a kiss from you two cuties" Anne suddenly declared and to say their hearts dropped at that very moment was an understatement. "Give him a kiss"

Louis choked out a laugh "No. Come on"

"Come on, do it, do it, do it" The chant just didn't seem to an end and Louis could see himself sinking into pure white marble floor.

"Okay, alright" Harry rolled his eyes, turning to Louis. "OK. Here we go. Ready?"

He reached over, his palm heavy on the bottom of his back as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What is this? Kiss him on the mouth like you mean it"

"Kiss him. Kiss him"

"Just bloody Kiss him"

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

"Jesus, okay" Harry shouted, taking a step back "Okay. All right, Okay"

Harry's shoulders slumped as he turned to his side to look at Louis, he shrugged "Here we go"

"Okay"

Harry took a long stride forward, the palm of his hand reaching to cup Louis' cheek. He looked straight into Louis' eyes and Louis' didn't know whether to melt into the floor or run away right there and then but as Harry's lips approached his own, all he could do was flicker his eyes down onto them.

And before he could think, he felt the lips mound onto his own. At first, he could only note how plump and soft they were considering it was another man he was kissing and then it was the way they tasted, sweet. And then his own lips were moving in motion and before he could second guess it, he was falling into him. His chest bumping Harry's and his hands finding their way into those messy curls he hated so much, he felt Harry's hands form around his waist and then there was a slip of his tongue. He almost forgot they were surrounded by hundreds of Harry's family, that was until it clicked and he pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry's, his own breathing slightly parted much like his.

"Oh" Louis said, suddenly pulling back. He shook his head, pulling himself from this sudden strange daze he was in and then he turned to smile at the family.  
  
"Now that was a kiss. I'm so happy for you two. So happy! So happy! Let's get the champagne"

Louis and Harry stood there, taking in what exactly just happened, whatever that was. Harry was in a world of his own, he was certain he had never been more mind-fucked before in his life. But then again, he has a liking to the over-dramatics.

"How much longer of this?" Louis finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhm" Harry started, taking in what exactly Louis had even asked "oh, another hour or so?"

"Okay, right... I'm gonna... I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

Harry shook his head and Louis nodded, he smiled as he walked past him and as soon as he was away he let out a deep breath, leaning against the nearest wall in the quietest room.

"What have I got myself into?"  
  
***

"So here we are" Anne said, opening the door as they reached the top of the stairs. "This is your bedroom"

Louis walked in slowly behind her, his eyes gazed at the decor, this room was built for a king. The bedding was most likely more expensive than his entire New York apartment, it was beautiful. His eyes gazed out to the large windows, taking in the view, the view of the small village just in view from the high hill that their house was placed on and then, just the countryside to see. It was like their own little break away from the city.  
  
"Wow. Wow, this is beautiful. And the view" Louis was in awe, his eyes wide as he took in every inch of beauty.

"And here's the bed" Anne said, placing one of the three of Louis' suitcases beside it.  
  
"Wow! Exquisite bed. Exquisite" Louis said and he really meant it, he was never a man to be struck as speechless.

"So. Where is Harry's room?"

"We're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed. He'll sleep in here with you" Anne smiled warmly.

Of course. Louis nodded, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Oh, great, 'cause we love to snuggle, don't we, honey?"

Harry nodded "We're huge snugglers"

Just as Louis was about to praise them on their beautiful decor once again he noticed the hairy animal prance it's way into the room, his bark much more intimidating than it's appearance.

"Calm down, Kevin" Harry's grandma soon came running in after him, shouting.

Louis let out a struggled laugh as he attempted to stroke him "You are cute" that was met with a bark, he instantly stepped back. "Who is this?"

"That's Kevin. I'm sorry, Louis" Annie said, grabbing the pup in her arms and attempting to restrain the dog.

'Oh great' Louis thought, even the dog had sussed him out. "So cute"

"We just rescued him from the pound, and he's still in training. Sorry. Just be sure you don't let him outside or the eagles'll snatch him"

"The eagles?"  
  
They all seemed to ignore him although the thought of eagles sent a shiver down Louis' spine,he can't say he'd ever heard the words Eagles and Dogs mixed in the same sentence.

"By the way, there are extra towels and linens and things in here if you need them" Annie said as she opened up the cupboard, pulling a large, slightly tatty blanket from the top shelf "If you get chilly tonight use this, it has special powers"  
  
"Oh, what kind of special powers?" Louis dared to ask.

"I call it the Baby Maker" Louis nodded although the name churned his stomach.

"Okay, well. Then I guess we... yeah, we're gonna be super careful with that one" Louis choked a laugh, watching Harry take it from his grandma.  
  
He winced as he saw Harry throw it onto the bed and instantly let out a sharp whisper aimed only at him yet certain everyone could hear it just as well "Don't throw it on the bed"

"We'd better turn in. It's been quite an evening" Harry announced "So good night, everybody"

"Good night" Anne smiled

His grandmother just stood there, smiling at the pair of them like they were Adam and Eve and Louis couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by the old woman. She had some strange ora to her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Good night, Grandma" Harry said, pushing her out of the room with only his eyes. She smiled, nodding as she slowly backed away.

"Thank you so much. Sweet dreams" Louis called after her as she finally closed the door.

"Take that off the bed, now" Louis snarled.

Harry gagged as he held the blanket between two fingers and threw it onto the floor.

"Weirdest tradition, ever"

Louis and Harry took turns in the bathroom and after a ten minute argument had decided that Harry had to sleep on the floor, because, of course Louis needed the bed much more than he ever would, somehow.

Harry was faffing about fixing a makeshift bed on the floor whilst Louis changed for bed, he was sat on the edge of the bath pulling a t shirt over his chest and his thoughts began racing.

"So, you haven't been home in a while" He shouted, hoping he would hear him.

"I haven't had a lot of vacation time the last three years" Harry fired back.  
  
"Stop complaining" Louis scoffed, standing up from the bath to look at himself in the mirror. He scolded himself for not bringing any pyjama bottoms. He had a silent tantrum before he head towards the door "Don't look, okay?"

"Okay"

"Are your eyes closed?" He double checked, his hand placed on the door handle.

"Completely"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Louis took a deep breath and in a second he was out of the bathroom and sprinting towards the bed, he tripped over his case on the floor and landed face first into the divine duvet. "Fuck" he quickly shuffled around, making a right tit of himself until he was situated under the covers with it pulled to his neck.

"Those are the pyjamas you decided to bring to my family home?" Harry laughed, settling into his own bed for the evening.

"Yes, because I was supposed to be in a hotel alone. Remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes, laying back onto the pillow and pulling the throw up over his shoulders. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Fine" Louis huffed.

"Great"

There was a moments silence and Harry knew it was too good to be true as Louis' complaint soon came "Well. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep with the sun streaming in"

Harry reached his hand out to the side of him to grab the remote, his eyes squinted as he found the button for the windows and then in only a second the shutters began to move to cover the light that beamed in from the british country side.

"Thank you"

 

***

 

Louis was dreaming, the sound of his phone ringing being the only thing he could hear, just blaring through his ears like it was actually his own. Except he wasn't dreaming, he was stirring awake and that was his phone.

He shut up, his fringe covering his eyes as the phone continued to ring. He looked down onto his bed, his hands scattering across his duvet "Harry. Phone" he hissed out. "Harry"

"Crap. Harry, Harry, phone" He hissed again, searching the bedside table.

He sat up, looking down at Andrew who hadn't so much as stirred and groaned. He reached behind him grabbing one of the many pillows and threw it directly at his head. "Harry!"

"Yeah... right" Harry jolted awake, his body jumping off the floor for only second.

"Harry, my phone, where is it?"

"Bag, side pocket" He mumbled, turning onto his side.

Louis slid over to the end of the bed and grabbed his bag, he fumbled around to unzip it and quickly grabbed his phone. He had never answered it so quickly when he saw Frank's name pop on the screen

"Hello. Hello? Frank, darling, is that you? Are you there? Hello? Hello? Oh, crap" He groaned, jumping up from bed "I have horrible service, Frank. Give me just one minute"

His feet stomped along the laminate flooring as he went towards the door when he heard Harry shout "Oh, my God! Louis"  
  
He winced, his tone suddenly softer "One... one minute. Frank, hold on just a second"

He held the phone to his ear as he ran down the steps of the staircase still repeating his 'Hello's', he reached the bottom step and grabbed what he knew was Harry's sweater and shoved it over his head.

He head for the front door, unlocking the key in the latch and practically ran down the front steps and into the garden "Frank, hold on. No, no, no, no"

"Look, Louis I feel quite pressured about-"

"Frank. Frank, I'm sorry you feel I pressured you into doing Oprah, but... Of course I want you to be happy Yes, yes. Frank. Frank. Frank, darling. Frank? It's going to be fine. I can just call them and I can cancel. You are... you are so right, Frank"

Louis stood what was now in the middle of The Style's front garden, his phone plugged to his ear and just as he was about to scream with frustration, he glanced up, watching the eagle that was flying around the sky above.  
  
"Yes, Frank, of course I'm listening to you.." He mumbled out, not listening to a word he was saying "Yeah... yes"

He frowned, turning round as he heard the bounding steps approaching him. His eyes widened as he stepped back, the small shaggy pooch running straight into his legs. "I love listening to you, Frank...Sit..."

He must have looked possessed, his legs flinging around wildly as he kicked this dog down and it was then that he heard Frank ask whether he was speaking to him "No, not you, Frank. No, no. Frank, if I may get down to it, OK, I think it would be a mistake to back out. Because, Frank, for so many years, you have inspired me..."

His eyes were flickering between the bastard dog and the eagle eyeing the two of them, he was going to lose his mind, he was certain. "with your beautiful words, and I feel that...  
Dog, I'm on the phone"

"I think it's time the world gets to enjoy your words as well. They are just so rich with passion and I think that we should all be privy to... And... Frank, I just..."

His jaw dropped, he watched as the eagle swooped down towards the dog that he had just kicked off his leg. He stumbled forward, ducking as the eagle swooped above his head, he turned his back for a second to utter the words "I just want you to be happy, Frank" and then, as he turned, he watched as the eagle swooped the dog in its claws.

Was this reality right now?

"Give me that dog" He screamed, his little legs scattering across the grass as he held one arm out just waiting for it to drop him. Harry was going to kill him. "And I need, Frank, for you to hold on just a second. Can you hold a second?"

With that, he dropped his phone to the floor and watched carefully as the eagle flew close to his head, if he was just a little bit taller, Harry's size, he may be able to grab him "Give me that dog! Come on! Come on, come on"

He ran towards the direction that the eagle flew in "Come on. Come on" and with a swift of luck and the largest jump he's ever done, the eagle dropped the dog into his arms. "Fuck! Okay, okay gotcha"  
  
He moved the dog into one of his arms, holding him at his side as he scattered for his phone that was laying face down on the grass "Frank, Frank. Frank? So sorry, so sorry. So sorry. I dropped the phone. Okay, listen, Frank. I don't want to sell you on anything, but this is your legacy, this book. And I think it's up to you to present your legacy to the world. And call me tomorrow with your decision"

He sighed, leaning his head back "And my phone is on all the time... Okay, bye-bye. No! Wait!"

There was no way this was real life, an eagle, a real life eagle had just stolen his phone right from his hand "No! No! What the fuck is happening here? Give me my fuckin' phone, why is this happening?"

He scuffled forward, suddenly holding the dog out in his arms "Take the doggy. Look at the doggy. I need that phone. Take the dog. Take it. Take it"

And as Louis was parading around the front garden, Harry was awake and walking into his kitchen diner. His mum and Grandma were stood at the large double windows giggling away like school girls.

"What are you two looking at?" He asked, pulling the plain black t-shirt over his head.

Anne turned and smiled, waving him over "Look at this. Is that cute or what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards them "Morning, guys. Have you seen..."

He stopped as soon as he saw, his eyes hooked on Louis' tiny barely covered frame as he ran about the garden holding their dog in the air. If he thought Louis was crazy before, he certainly knew it now. He couldn't help but laugh.

"He's playing with Kevin. We thought he didn't like him" Anne said with a fond smile. "Will you go get him, H? We have a whole day planned for him and he needs to get ready"

"Yeah. Tell him we have a big surprise for him" His grandmother nodded, patting him on the back and pushing him towards the patio doors.

Harry sighed, stepping out into the cold english weather he really hadn't missed so much. He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked over to him, not able to hide the smile.

"Look! Give me my phone. Come on. Please, just give me my phone. Come on. Right here" Louis was panting, he stopped, dropping the dog to the floor and let out a little scream, this was definitely one his tantrums again.

Harry chuckled "What the hell are you doing?"

Louis' head snapped, turning to look at Harry with an almost relieved look on his face "Oh, my God. Your grandmother was completely right... the eagle came and tried to take the dog. But then I saved him. Then it came back and it took my phone"

Harry tilted his head and furrowed his brows, had he been reading before he slept last night? Was he delirious?

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No! I'm serious. He's got my phone, and Frank's calling me on it" Louis said, stomping his feet on the floor. "I need my phone Harry"

Harry sighed, stepping forward towards him "Relax, all right? We'll order another phone, same number. We'll go into town and get it replaced"

"Really?" Louis asked and Harry nodded "Okay? Yeah. Oh, okay. All right. Well, you can go then"

"You have to get ready" Harry suddenly remembered.

"For what?"

"Going out with my mum and the girls"

"With the girls? Am I one of the girls now?" Louis asked, looking down at himself almost as if to prove that he was in fact a man "I don't wanna go"

"Shopping, sightseeing. And a surprise"

"I hate shopping. I hate sightseeing"

"You'll love it. You're going" Harry stated.

"I don't wanna go. I'm not"

"You're going" Harry said and Louis shook his head violently, getting ready to protest. "You are. Give me a hug. Don't want them to think we're fighting"

Harry was suddenly towering over Louis, his long arms wrapping around him as Louis fought it "don't want to touch you. No, I..."

"Come on. Hug time" Harry laughed, pulling a struggling Louis into his arms.

"I don't wanna... Harry" Louis whined as he gave up his fight, his head resting on his chest with a sigh. No point arguing.

"There we go. Yeah, that's nice" Harry laughed and Louis almost smiled with him, this guy was beyond ridiculous. "Yeah. That's nice. There we go. Isn't that nice?"

Just as Louis was about to agree, he felt Harry's hand snake down his back and bravely grasp his left arse cheek.  
  
"Yeah. If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Okay?"

Harry's hands flew away quickly as he let the tiny man out of his bear grip "Yeah. There you go. All righty now"

"So we clear on that?" Louis asked, patting himself down.  
  
Harry nodded, taking a step back, he was unsure whether Louis was actually serious or not. After all, he was the demon.

Louis smirked, reaching up to slap Harry's cheek lightly "Yeah. Such a good fiancé"

Louis then traced away, shaking his hips purposely, he knew his ass was his best asset and made sure to let every one know. Harry laughed, following him inside. They had a long weekend ahead of them and that was most likely the only normality they would have the entire time.

 

***

 

Harry walked across the green, his hands in his pockets. He would much prefer to be inside right now watching some Romantic Comedy but instead he had been summoned by his father, the last thing he needed.

He reluctantly walked towards where his dad stood by their lake, shooting golf balls into it as though they cost nothing.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry forced the question, standing just off of the ledge his dad was stood on.

He looked up at Harry with the worst attempt at smile possible before turning back "Your mum found these eco-balls. They dissolve in water. I don't know how she comes up with this stuff"

Harry frowned, as ever, every conversation he and his dad ever had was nothing mere of boring.

"Anyway, she is a little peeved. Apparently, I wasn't the most gracious of hosts last night. It was a little bit of a shock to find out that you're getting married, especially when none of us even knew you were dating"

Harry rolled his eyes, ready to turn back and just go tuck under his duvet and go to sleep.  
  
"The point is... I owe you an apology" He finally said.

Not genuine, it never was. Something he had learnt from early age, his dad never meant anything he said unless it was about money or business.

"Accepted" Harry nodded, turning his back to him.

"There's something else" Harry sighed, halting in his steps as he turned back to him. He nodded his head for him to carry on. "I've been going over my retirement plans recently..."

He knew exactly where this was going.

"and it got me thinking. I've done a lot of things in my life. Practically built an empire with your mother from the ground up. It doesn't mean anything unless..."

"You have someone to leave it to" Harry finished for him, his voice firm "Yeah, we've already discussed this"

"I'd like to discuss it again. You have responsibilities here. think I've been more than understanding about your goofing off in New York. I need you to quit playing around..."

Harry's laugh was bitter, bitter with disbelief "Here we go again. When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?"

"When you start acting seriously" His dad fired back, that voice Harry hated so dearly.

"I'm sorry" Harry began, his tone matching his laugh. "I feel sorry for you, Dad. I wish you had another son. I really do. One who wanted to stay here. One who wanted to take over the business. One who wanted to marry someone that you approve of, but it's not me"

Harry stood straight "Now, it must seem strange to you, my life in New York, sitting in an office, reading books. But it makes me happy, do you understand?l

Harry's dad's firm stance soon softened, his shoulders near slumped. He shook his head, turning his attention back to his golf "If that's what makes you happy, son, I have nothing to say"

"Well, that's a first" Harry scoffed, turning to leave again but once again turning in his step "You know what? Apology not accepted. Have fun out here"

Meanwhile, Louis had just left the car and was following a group of people he had only met just yesterday into what was most likely his certain death. Harry's grandma was definitely a wild card, he had no idea where she was leading them but knew that it was trouble.

"Yeah, I hope you are ready for your big surprise because this is one of Sitka’s greatest secret treasures. Nobody knows about it, so keep it secret" Anne smiled, hooking her arm into Louis'.

Louis frowned, looking up at the dark alley they were suddenly walking in. Yep, it was certain, they were going to kill him.  
  
"Right" Louis laughed awkwardly, maybe if he didn't act scared they wouldn't hurt his face.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yeah. Okay, this is the big surprise I was telling you about. You ready?" Anne asked as they stood before a large silver bolted door.

"Oh, Louis, you're gonna love it" Harry's grandmother jumped with glee as she walked ahead, pulling the heavy door open for everyone.

They walked up the stairs, the sound of blaring music suddenly blaring as the neared the first floor and then as Louis stepped in, he realised. This wasn't a trip to his murder, no, Harry's mother and Grandmother had actually taken him to a strip club.

"Get yourself a drink, Lou, you're in for a wild ride" Anne said, taking a glass from the tray.

Louis was fucked.

He was sat by the stage between Harry's grandmother and Nick, who even invited him? He watched the way he shared pleasantries with Harry's family like he was a part of it. It was jealousy that Louis felt, it was confusion.

Nobody was this friendly with their exes.

"James is the only exotic dancer on the in the village. But we're lucky to have him" Anne smiled as the lights dimmed.

Louis' eyes widened as he watched the man who had served him the strange fish platter the day before waltz on stage in a police uniform.

There were two options, gauge his eyes out with a spoon or drink himself unconscious so he didn't have to remember any of this. The music began and he had never heard anything like this, it was beyond cheese, it was torture.

James began dancing, excessively, like he had tripped on acid and was in a whole world of his own. He almost gagged as James stripped his shirt from his body and winked at him, he almost immediately began devising escape routes.

"Work it, James" Anne shouted, throwing money around like it was nothing.

"Wow" Louis gagged as James pulled his jeans from his body in one movement and louis was now eye to eye with the male thong.

"Over here, James! Over here. Over here, honey" Harry's grandma began waving him over, louis pleaded her with his eyes to please let this madness end. James danced over like an over excited giraffe and she placed a £50 into the back of his thong. "Show him what he's gonna be missing"

He winked, turning to Louis with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. That was it. Louis had absolutely no hope.

"Come, my sexy prince" James said, holding his hand out. Louis shook his head violently, inching away the closer he got.

"Oh, no. Not necessary. It's a really nice gesture, but I really need to just..."

"Go on, Louis. Get up there" Harry's grandmother was scary sometimes and this was one of those moments.

"You come dance" James said, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him to his feet.

Louis was screaming internally, who knew what this man was riddled with. His poor clothes would be contaminated "Okay, pluck my eyes out"

"All right. Here we go" James said, pushing Louis onto the single chair on the stage.

He was absurd, wiggling his hips like they were going to depart at any moment. All Louis could do was fake a smile and close his eyes as much as he possibly could.  
  
"Go, Louis" Well, at least Harry's mum was having a good time.

"Hey" Louis said as James began to poorly attempt at grinding on his lap.

"Give it to him, James!"

"Go on, James! Give it to him" Nick added in, laughing notoriously.

"That's a move I haven't seen" Anne said, tilting her head as he began shaking his arse on Lou's legs.

Louis needed a shower and a deep cleanse.

"Look at his face!"

James turned to Louis with a grin, wiggling his arse in his face. Louis didn't know whether to cry or scream at this very moment, he'd been to strip clubs before but this was barely labelled a strip dance, this was torture.

Possible storyline for the new Saw?

"I don't want to touch it. I don't wanna... No" Louis shook his head, his hands reaching into the air at an attempt of an escape. "No, no, no, no, no"

"Smack him" Harry's grandma shouted, now standing right beside the stage. Louis frowned, glancing at her "I'm sorry?"

"Smack his ass" Anne called.

Louis sighed, flinging his head back. "Smack it, okay, of course. Fuck my life"

He smiled at Harry's mum, lifting his hand to barely tap the over grown mans arse.

"Louis, give it to him"

Louis smacked it once more before enough was enough, he shook his head, pleading with Harry's mum "Can I get down now?"

"Free. Be free" James declared, standing straight to help Louis from the seat.

Louis muttered a thank you before he was stumbling from the stage in need of fresh air and hard liquor. He smiled at Harry's mum, taking a drink from a tray and excused himself as quickly as possible.

He head for the stairs, his head completely fucked, were all families like this? Or was this just a Styles thing? Because if so, they're insane. Utterly.

He stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air as though it was the first time. He stood by the edge, leaning on the gate.

He couldn't help but admire the view, it was such a pretty village, something you didn't see too often in New York. He almost laughed, here he was admiring the view of a country he couldn't wait to get out of.

"Hey! There you are" Someone called as the door swung open behind, he snapped his head to see Nick walking towards him.

He really hadn't decided if he liked him or not yet.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, standing beside him.

"Oh, fine. Fine. Just working on my tan" Louis teased graciously. He might as well be polite.

"Yeah, the Styles can be a bit overwhelming at times" Nick nodded with a gentle laugh.

"Yes, yes. Definitely"

"It's a little different than New York, huh?"

Louis nodded, taking in the scenery. "Little bit. Little bit. You ever been?"

"No. That was always Harry's dream, not mine"

Louis glanced at him "you guys were pretty serious, huh?"

"Well, I mean, we dated in high school and all through college, but we were kids"

"And you guys called it off because of..."

He considered whether he was intruding for a second but of course he deserved answers, this was his future-fake-husband after all.  
  
"Well...The night before we graduated school, he proposed and said he wanted to elope and run away to New York with me. And..."

"You said, no?"

"And I said no, yeah. I've never been anywhere but here. This is home. But anyway... you're a lucky guy. He really is the best, which you obviously already know"

Louis was about to agree instantly but it was then he realised that know he didn't know, he barely knew him, considering the amount of time they had spent alone together he had never bothered to learn more about him or show any interest in his personal life.

Everyone adored Harry, not a single person they had ran into had spoke a single bad word against him. Maybe he was a great guy.

Louis noticed Nick's intense stare and quickly returned to reality "Oh, yep. Yep, very much so, yeah"

"Well, cheers to you guys" Nick said, holding his glass up and Louis smiled, clinking his own with his.  
  
"Thank you"

"Looks like James is wrapping it up" Nick said, nodding towards the half open door.

Louis laughed, watching as Harry's grandmother danced along with James. The smile on her face was a picture, even if she was insane, if Louis wanted to be like anyone when he was old, it was her. He finished his drink, placing the glass onto the railing and head inside alongside Nick, cheering her on.

 

***

 

"I've never seen him so... No, he really got down. He's wonderful"

Harry's grandmother was still speaking about James as they parked outside their house, it was like she had never seen anything like it in her entire life.

They were walking up the cobbled drive, Anne's arm around Louis' shoulders as they walked side by side. Louis kind of liked it, she was like a second mum to him with only two days of knowing each other.

"Oh, no" Anne halted in her steps, Louis frowned, following her eye line as he glanced to the side of the house.

Harry was standing, an axe in his hand, his headphones plugged into his ears in a jumper and short combo looking like he had just ran twenty miles. Louis was about to open his mouth to question it when Harry lifted the axe and hammered it down onto the log of wood.

"Harry! Harry, honey, is everything okay?"

"What... What's he doing?" Louis asked once they had realised Harry didn't hear them.

Anne's expression had changed dramatically, if anything, she looked like she was ready to blow a fuse at any moment. She shook her head, turning to Louis with a forced smile.

"Something's up. It's best to leave him alone. Come on, honey"

Louis nodded, letting Anne guide him into the house although he couldn't help but glance back. He wanted to comfort Harry, he didn't know why, it was a sudden urge that flurried through him all at once.

He walked ahead of Harry's mum and into the kitchen, not bothering to greet his dad, knowing anything that comes out of his mouth would be most likely sarcastic or abusive. He stood, leaning against the kitchen side as he guzzled water like he had been deprived and as he heard Harry's mum's bitter tone from the next room, he couldn't help but listen in. He stepped into the hallway, enough space to hide himself but still glance into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? I'm watching that" Harry's dad shouted, his arms waving about in the air.

"Why is Harry out there hollowing out that old stupid canoe again?"

"Well, maybe he's planning to escape" He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the sofa "Oh, for fuck sake. What did I do?

"What did you do?" Anne scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I didn't do anything, I mean... I just had a frank conversation with him about his future"

"Well, yeah. That's a good idea. That's a great idea, Joe, because he will never come back home now" Anne's voice was bitter, full of anger towards her husband as though it had been bubbling inside her for so long.

"He is my son. I only get to see him every three years because of you. Because of you. I've had enough. You are gonna be supportive of him marrying Louis, and that is that. You know, if we're not careful, we are gonna end up in this great big house, just you and me alone, you and me and everything that we're angry about, and God forbid that they should have a grandchild that we never get to see"

"Anne..."  
  
"You are going to fix this, Joe. I mean it. Fix it now"

Louis noted Anne beginning to move and quickly fled up the stairs, as soon as he reached the landing he scattered into his and Harry's room.

There was more to this family than meets the eyes. And Louis was going to figure it out.

After a shower, that is.

He spent thirty solid minutes in that shower, scrubbing every inch of skin on his body to rid of the feel of James' coconut body oil that had sneaked its way all over both him and his clothes. And even when he stepped out he could still feel it as though it had stained his skin.

"Disgusting" He shivered as he stepped out of the shower and stretched.

He glanced around the bathroom, his wet feet patting across the marble floor but nothing. Who didn't have a towel waiting in the bathroom when they have guests? Okay, maybe naturists but as far as Louis was aware, this family liked clothes.  
  
"Where's a towel?" He sighed, opening the door of the bathroom to peak out. "Towel. Towel, towel, towel, towel, towel"

He caught eyes on the closet and tiptoed over to it, he glanced inside finding a single towel. He scrunched his face up at the sight "This is all they have for a towel? It's ridiculous. I can't get dry"

He rolled his eyes, stepping back as he heard the floor creaking on the landing outside the slightly open door. "Hello. Hello?"

He took a step forward and then it all happened at once, a four legged furry monster running into the room looking as though he was ready to pounce. First thought he had? Save his balls, his hands flew down to cover himself "No, no, no, no, no. Just... I'm sorry. Let me just...let me just get a towel"

The dog growled at him like he was the worst human being to ever grace the earth. This dog had obviously spent its day planning his death.

"Let me just get a towel. Just... look. You need to just..." He cautiously stepped as he reached for the small toy once again but was halted by the angry little demon "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry for feeding you to the eagle. I'm sorry"

He let out a groan, stomping his feet on the floor "Go away. Go away. Go, go. Just let me get a towel. Go, go, go... Hold on"

He stopped, turning to his case that was slightly open. An idea lit in his head and within a second and very cautious steps, he had managed to get his portable hair dryer and was pointing it at the dog as though it was a threat.

"Yeah. Huh?" Louis laughed as if he was some sort of evil mastermind "How you like that? Huh? Take it, take it. That's right. That's what I'm talking about. You like that?"

The dog halted in its movements and even looked like he was slightly smiling. Louis tilted his head, "You like it. Come here. Come to Mama" he said, moving forward as Kevin backed up towards the rug "That's right. Get on the carpet. That's a good boy"

He continued his assault on the dog until he was backing up to the point he was standing on the the carpet "Yes! That's good, boy!"

He waited until Kevin was on the carpet in the bathroom and closed the door. He grinned, turning around to head for the closet but was halted as he fell into flesh, skin, just skin on skin contact.

His eyes widened, his arms holding out at the side of him as he simply just slid, falling slowly until he was laying on top of someone. He glanced up, looking up at Harry. And that's when the panic began.

"What the?" He whispered, before he found reality again and then his voice was loud, almost as a scream "Oh! Why are you naked. Oh, my God. What the hell?"

He scattered up, covering himself as he crouched and backed up, he must have looked like an idiot right now. Naked, wet and crawling backwards like the creature from Lord Of The Rings.

"Why are you wet?" Harry shouted, grabbing a towel from the cupboard to cover himself.

"Oh, my God. Don't look at me"

"I don't understand" Harry said, his arms flying around all over the place, figuring out what the fuck just happened.

"Why are you wet?"

"Why are you naked? Don't look at me" Louis asked, grabbing a blanket from the bed. "Oh, God, not the Baby Maker"

He nearly cried, throwing it back onto the bed and grabbing the sheet from the top of the duvet. "Explain yourself please."

Harry scoffed, hands on his hips as he stared at Louis in utter disbelief "Explain myself?"

"Yes, explain yourself"

"I was outside" Harry failed to explain.

"Really? You didn't hear me?"

"I was listening... What are you doing home? And why did you just jump me out of nowhere?"

Louis shook his head, standing to his feet as he pulled the sheet up to his neck and stuttered a poor apology "I didn't mean to jump you. Your dog was attacking me, and I had to run, and I ran into you"

"What is it with you and this dog?"

Louis rolled his eyes "Just, you know, just... go"

Harry was already turning his back to him to grab another towel from the closet, he turned, throwing it towards Louis with what was most definitely a filthy smirk.

"Go take a shower. You stink"

"Fine" Harry shrugged, heading towards the bathroom. Just before he opened the door he shouted "Nice tattoo, by the way"

"What?" Louis asked but soon froze as he saw the devil dog run out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom door. "See? See? Exactly. You see that?"  
  
"Barely made it out with my life there. See the size of the teeth on that thing?"

"Fuck off"

 

***

 

The rest of the evening was awkward to say the least. They spent the evening downstairs with Harry's family minus his dad and had dinner, Louis argued with the dog for an hot or so and eventually they all descended off to bed. Louis was especially exhausted, both from James' awkward strip dance and the naked encounter with Harry that they were most definitely about to discuss thanks to the awkward silence currently surrounding the bedroom.

"So" Harry said, laying back on his makeshift bed, his head resting on his arms. "Just... So, so naked"

Louis winced "Can we not talk about that, please?"

"Just sayin'." Harry held his hands in defence.

"Just saying, yeah? So, what's the deal with you and your father?"

"I'm sorry. That question is not in the binder"

Louis sat up only slightly "Oh, really? Well, I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this and..."

"Not about that, I didn't" Harry argued.

"But if the guy asks..."

"Not about that, Louis. Good night"

Louis sighed, his eyes gazing up onto the dark ceiling. Maybe he wasn't trustworthy, maybe Harry really did hate him. Every time they get close to opening up or actually connecting, even as friends, Harry closed himself off.

"I like the Psychic Network" Louis blurted.

"What?"

"Not in the "ha-ha, isn't that funny, he likes that trash. Kind of way. I actually quite enjoy it" Louis said, being the first time he had ever admitted anything to anyone. "I took disco lessons in the sixth grade Also My first concert was Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock"

Harry hummed along, not saying a word as he let Louis continue is declaration.

"I think Niall Horan is sexy" Harry smiled at that. "Don't like flowers in the house, because they remind me of funerals. Never played a video game. And I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas. It's my favourite book"

"-Haven't slept with a man in over  
a year and a half. And I went to the bathroom and cried after Bob called me a poisonous prick"

"Right" Harry spoke softly. Smiling although he knew Louis wouldn't see it. "And what about the bird tattoo?"

Louis was silent for a second before his voice broke into a soft whisper "They're swallows. Got them when I was 16. Stupid. I'm sure there's many, many other things but that's all I can come up with right now"

There was almost a sigh of relief as Louis let all of this off his chest, it felt so good to open up to someone. Although he would never want to admit it, he knew he was closed off an not a great person most of the time but with Harry it was different.

Well, Louis thought it was different. However the room was utterly silent. "You there?"

Harry coughed as he attempted to speak, his voice slightly croaky "I'm here. Just processing. You really haven't slept with anyone in 18 months?"

Louis blurted a laugh "Oh, my God. Out of all that, that's all you got?"

"That's a long time" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well, I've been a little busy"

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "So, Who is Rob Base and D. J..."

"E-Z Rock?" Louis suddenly perked up.  
  
"Yeah"

"You know. They were good" Louis smiled.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way" Harry said, his voice still soft although slightly tempered from whatever he was going to say next.

"Okay

Harry let out a deep sigh, glancing towards the bed that Louis was laying on "You are a very, very beautiful man"

Louis couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face, he glanced down at his feet and pulled the cover high to his chin. And then, beneath his duvet he mumbled "Thank you, Harry"

  
  
***

 

Louis felt a buzzing noise on his brain and he was certain he was currently in the middle of a swarm of bees. That was until he realised.

His eyes shot open much like his body, he looked across the room confused and utterly baffled.

Except it wasn't buzzing, it was knocking.

"Huh? Where am I?" Louis mumbled out. "What time is it? What time is it? Oh, God"

"Room service. Breakfast for the happy couple"

Louis' eyes really were bulging now 'fuck'. He clambered across the bed, leaning at the end of it "Harry! Harry"

He groaned hissing slightly louder "Harry, for the love of god" he grabbed a pillow, throwing it directly at his head "your mother's at the door. Get up! Get up here!"

Harry jolted awake, his hands flying up as though he was being attacked, any other time Louis would have laughed.

"Oh, God" Harry whispered, standing to his feet and throwing the extra cushions and blankets back up onto the bed.

"Just a second" Louis shouted, he was placing the pillows one by one until he saw the dreaded blanket "Not the baby blanket. Get it off, get it off, get it off"

Harry clambered onto the bed, throwing the dreaded blanket onto the floor. They both re-arranged themselves, forcing their way into the heavy duvet. "Wait a second. Hold on"

"Okay, what do we do?" Harry whispered, laying awkwardly beside him.

Louis shrugged "I don't know, just spoon me"

They wiggled around until Louis was laying with his back to Harry and Harry pulled him in tight. As soon as he did, Louis' eyes widened as he jumped forward "Oh, my God! What is that?"

Harry looked anywhere but at Louis. "I'm sorry. It's morning"

"Jesus" Louis hissed, moving onto his hack. He reached up, pulling Harry's arm around his shoulder and leaned himself against his shoulder and nestling in. "There we go"  
  
"Come on in. Everything's fine" Louis called.

They had obviously been waiting right at the door because as soon as Louis spoke they were barging into the door with wide smiles and too much happiness for morning.

"Oh, wow" Louis' eyes lit up. "Smells good"

"Cinnamon rolls" Anne said, her eyes wide with glee as she looked at the pair of them.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have gone to that trouble"

"Oh sweetie, you're family now. It's no trouble" Anne said, placing the tray onto the bedside table. "Sleep well?"

Louis was about to reply when the door opened again. "Hey, you have room for one more?"

Yeah, definitely didn't expect his dad to be making an appearance.

"Wow" Harry rolled his eyes "Could we not do the Brady family meeting right now? We just got up if you don't mind"

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm sorry" He waved it off, a creepy smile on show. "Your mother and I have come up with a proposition and I happen to think it's a terrific idea..."

The two of them tilted their heads.

"We want you to get married here tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Anne cheered with utter glee, clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
"What? What? What?" Louis quizzed, glancing between the two of them and then Harry.

"No" Harry shook his head.

"Well, you're gonna get married anyway, so why don't you get married here where we can be all together, and that way Grandma Annie can be a part of it" Anne explained, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh. Oh, we're... No" Louis attempted an excuse but his mind was utterly blank, where had his quick thinking gone?

"No" Harry repeated. "No, it's grandma's birthday tomorrow. Big day for her"

"Yeah, we don't want to ruin it" Louis added. "That's, you know..."

Of course, Louis had no time to even speak as just on cue, Grandma came storming into the room "I've had 89 birthday parties, I don't need another one"

"Oh, Grandma, don't be silly-"

If looks could kill, hers was definitely murderous "It would be a dream come true for me to see my one grandchild's wedding. A dream come true"

Harry groaned, his head falling back against the headboard. He opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse but Annie was already prepared for a fight.

"So you'll do it?" She asked, fluttering her eye lashes. God, this woman was good. "Before I'm dead?"  
  
"Jesus, yes, alright" Harry blurted out, Louis nodding beside him "fine"

Both Anne and his grandmother let out a delighted squeak, clapping their hands together.

"OK, we will do everything and you can get married like we did, in the barn" Anne said, glancing back at Harry's dad. "It's a Styles family tradition"

What? "Oh, wow!" Louis said, his nervous laugh making an appearance. "Wow! I've always wanted to get married in a... in a barn"

"It's a sign. A sign from the universe that you're meant to be together. We must give thanks, I tell you" Annie was muttering with glee as she turned around, grabbing Harry's dad with her "Come, come. We must give thanks"

Anne smiled back at them before turning to Louis and Harry, she moved to sit on the end of the bed, placing her hand on the duvet. She looked at them both with such happiness and if Louis was beginning to feel guilty, he was certain of it now, his stomach churned.

"You don't know how happy I am that you're allowing us to share this beautiful day with you. I know we don't know you very well Louis but I can already tell you're a sweetheart and you will make my son a very happy man" Anne wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes "you've been part of the family since you arrived"

"Thank you" Louis choked out, his voice frail as he reached out to take her hand "I mean it, you've been more welcoming than I deserved"

"Don't be silly, love. If you make my son happy then that's all what matters to me" She smiled, pulling her hand away "okay, I should probably leave you two alone. But we're just so excited! I know you're excited, too"

Louis nodded "It's the craziest" he wasn't lying.

"Really excited" Harry agreed, although his voice was saying something else.

"We'll see you downstairs soon" She said, finally standing with a content sigh.

They both watched as she walked out of the room and awaited the door to close, as soon as it did, Harry closed his eyes, his free hand running over his face. "Oh, my God. When my mum finds out that this whole thing is a sham she's gonna... she's gonna be crushed and my grandmother's gonna die"

"Okay, clearly your grandmother was being over dramatic as always" Louis said, shuffling so he was sat with Harry leant against his chest. "Your mom's not gonna find out"

"And Jesus, my dad. What's with that?" Harry hadn't even noticed how he instantly fell back onto Louis' chest nor did he notice his hands holding his shoulders. "The wedding thing. Where'd that come from?l

"She probably got him worked up into it. It's fine. She's not gonna find out"

"They're not going to find out. God. Louis, what are we going to do?"

Louis sighed, his arms falling around Harry's chest as he pulled him in. "Harry, they're not going to find out, okay? Just relax. It's gonna be okay. It's not like we're gonna be married forever. We'll be happily divorced before you know it"

"Right" Harry mumbled, falling into Louis' grip.

"It will be fine. It will be fine. You okay?" Louis asked, halting his arms as he realised what he was doing.

"Yeah" Harry choked out, apparently he wasn't the only one. Louis slowly softened his grips until his arms fell at his sides and Harry peeked up quickly "Right, I'm going to get us some coffee"

"Yeah"

Harry stood up, straining out his pyjamas "You're right, you know... Get a quickie divorce, we'll be fine"

"Absolutely" Louis smiled proudly, although inside he was saying something completely different. "It's gonna be fine. Everything is going to be great... But this little mister better learn how to cook, so he can take care of his husband, keep my man happy"

Louis joked as Harry sat on the side of the bed, his hand stroking the bottom of his back.

"I don't want him leaving me for another man"

"Come on. Haven't left you yet, Louis" Harry said, reaching behind him to grasp Louis' hand in his own.

Louis' mind was baffled, he was so confused. What were they doing? Neither of them were that good of actors to be able to pull this off when they were alone. Why was Harry being so nice and... caring.

"You all right?" Harry tilted his head, pulling his hand from Louis'.

"Yeah..." He nodded, glancing anywhere but at Harry "You know what? I'm gonna go"

"Where?"

"I just kinda feel like going outside" Louis lied, standing up to get away from him. He stood at the side of the bed for a second before stumbling around the room to find some clothes to put on.

Harry watched, his expression dazed as Louis openly changed into clothes in front of him. After he had gone to so much effort to hide his body from him since arriving, this was strange.

"I... yeah... I'll be back" Louis stumbled out as he dashed from the room and out onto the decking. He needed space. Urgently.

He turned round to see Harry glancing at him from the window and quickly turned his head, no, he needed space from Harry. He stumbled across the cobbles of the front garden.  
  
"OK, you just... Just have to focus, Louis. Just focus. This is a business deal. This is just a business deal. Everything's gonna be just fine" He mumbled as he glanced at the bike that sat against the wall of the garage, he peaked behind him for a second before shrugging "Fuck it"

"OK, this is a little rough. I can do this" Louis was currently riding (barely) the bike towards the wooded area that surrounded Harry's beautiful home. Soon realising that his legs weren't quite long enough for a bike this high.

"Oh, my God" Louis ducked as he head straight towards the branch of a tree. "God, I hate nature! I hate it"

Stupid idea Louis. He attempted the brakes but it was obvious that this bike had decided that today was a day for no breaks and inevitably his death. "Not stopping. Not stopping. Why are you not stopping?"

"Stop, stop, stop it, stop!" He screeched as he used his feet to come a halt just before a tree.

He let the bike fall beneath his legs and jumped over it, he looked ready to burn it in a pit of fire but instead, he kicked the bike with his tiny foot in a fit of rage.

He wanted to scream and shout, ready to throw anything he could find. He had never been so confused before, he had always found stability and routine in his life but Harry was now the cause of this mess and neither he or Harry knew why.

He stood, his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sky. Maybe the eagle would come and swoop him away, away from this mess.

But instead, he heard the sound of chants further in the forest. His nosey attributes taking over as his feet guided him towards it, his mother always did tell him not to chase after strange noises in the woods. Maybe those weren't her exacts words but he was certain that she would have said if relevant.

Now, he didn't know what to expect when searching but it definitely wasn't this.

There, crouching around a fire dressed utterly deranged, a floral headband wrapped around her head and a god awful dress that looked like an over drawn curtain.

  
"Jesus, all I wanted was some air" Louis rolled his eyes as approached her, slowly.  
  
"Come to me, Louis of New York" Louis stalled, turning his head in hopes that he would find someone else named Louis who just happened to live in New York as well. But sadly, no hope. "It is I, Grandma Annie. I see you are a curious one"

Louis knew that she was slightly bat shit crazy but this just proved it, he didn't know whether to run a mile or just stay exactly where he was and blend in with the trees.

"Come. See how I give thanks to Mother Earth"

Louis shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest "You know, actually, I'm not that curious I'll just..."

"Look around you Mother Earth has provided all this just as she brought you and Harry together to be joined. We must give thanks and as that your loins be abundantly fertile"

"I'm a man but I mean..."

"Come. Dance with me in celebration" Annie said, waving her hands in the air as she stepped around the fire.

"You know, can I just maybe wait and watch?"  
  
"I insist!" She threw something into the fire which ignited the flame higher and Louis had to double check he didn't shit himself right there and then.

"Fuck, okay" Louis stepped forward instantly "I will come down and dance with you"

He stood at the other side of the fire, dropping his arms to his side and watched as Annie began wailing her body around like she didn't have a single bone in her body.

"Follow and learn. Come on, Louis! Feel the rhythm of the drums. Now you"

"Me what?"

"Chant, of course" She said, laughing historically like she was possessed. All Louis could do was watch her hands carefully, he didn't know if she would throw some of that fire stuff at him.

"Chant what?"

"Whatever comes to you. It is the way"

"But I don't know any chants" Louis shrugged although his mind was puzzled with thousands of questions, one being, was this real life?

"To the trees. Use your vowels. Yes. Chant. Yes. Chant, chant" Annie wailed, waving her arms towards him.

Louis slowly began waving his arms, swinging them side by side as he began to move with the silent music of the trees. He stared spurting a load of nonsense, hoping to get her of his back.

"Yes! Yes! To the trees" Louis sang. "To the universe, the universe. Universe"

Louis felt himself get involved now, his mind practically laughing at the ridiculousness.

"To the crazy" He said through strained breath, jumping from foot to foot almost like a crazed gorilla "To the window, the window"

"To the wall, to the wall. To the sweat drip down my balls. To all you bitches.."

"Louder" Annie shouted, throwing something else into the fire but Louis was too involved now to even notice.

"To the window, to the window. To the walls, to the walls. To the sweat drip down my balls, now all you bitches crawl. All skeet, skeet, mother fucker, all skeet, skeet, goddamn"

He hadn't even noticed Annie's confused look, it took a lot to baffle that woman. But Louis looked more insane than her by this point.

"To the window to the window, to the wall to the wall, to the sweat drip down my balls" Louis was now wiggling around, his hips swaying from side to side and his arms in the air "To all you bitches crawl all skeet, skeet, mother fucker, all skeet, skeet goddamn. To the window to the window, to the wall to the wall to the sweat drip down my, all you bitches go"

Louis threw his arms to the side, his head flying back as he let out an excited scream "Grandma! Let's take it to the bridge"

Annie stopped and let her arms fall to the side as she watched Louis jump around, his arms in the air as he wiggled his arse notoriously.

"Let me see you get low. You scared, you scared. Drop your ass to the flo' You scared, you scared. Let me see you get low You scared, you scared"

She certainly wasn't expecting him to 'slut drop' "Drop your ass to the floor. You scared! You scared, you scared. See you get low.You scared, you scared. You scared. Your butt to the flo' You scared, you scared Now stop, woo"

He stopped, freezing his arms in mid air before continuing his assault, Annie was certain his hips were going to descend from his body at any moment "Now wiggle it. Now stop, woo. Jiggle it, just jiggle it"

"Whatcha doing?"

Louis jumped around, his arms still in the air as he saw Harry standing against the tree in front of him. He smug smile across his face enough to make Louis want to hit him.

"You know, your grandma wanted me to, you know, chant" Louis shrugged, straightening his clothes. "Chant from the heart"

"Balls?" Harry laughed, furrowing his eyes. "That's what came to your heart?"

"You know, it went with the beat"

Harry nodded, the smug look on his face was most likely permanent for the rest of the day. "Your phone arrived. I'm gonna go into town. Wanna come?"

Louis' smile lit up "Oh, yes, I want to go. I want to go. Oh, hold on" he turned to Annie "Is it OK if I go with him?"

"Whatever you do is what shall be"

"Right... But you're okay if I go?"

"Fine. Go on" Annie laughed, ushering him away.

"Bye, grandma" Harry waved, heading back through the woods. Louis waved before trailing off behind him to catch up.

"You're a freak"

"Shut up" Louis smacked his arm, waltzing off ahead of him. "Ass hole"

The town was quiet, heavenly, in fact. It was like walking into a whole new world, Louis was so used to busy streets, thousands of cars and even more people. But this tiny little village was serenity, the only noise to be heard was the sound of children playing, birds in the sky and quiet chatter between neighbours.

Louis was beginning to love it here.  
  
"Hey, buddy" Harry said walking into the tiny unnamed shop.

"Harry, hey"

"You got that phone I ordered?"

"Yes, it came in. How are you?" He nodded and it was then Louis' skin crawled.

"I'm great" Harry smiled politely.

"Good" James nodded, walking around the counter to greet them. He made a point of standing beside Louis. "Hey"

"Hi" Louis replied blankly, feeling the urge to puke right there and then.

"Remember this?" James asked as he began thrusting his hips beside Louis.

"Jesus. Yes, I remember" Louis stepped back, practically falling against Harry's chest. And he would have puked if it wasn't for Harry's hand settling on his hip.

James laughed and winked as he walked back towards the counter.

"Think you made quite an impression on James" Harry whispered, his hot breath hitting against the back of Louis' neck.

Louis shivered, stepping forward to create some distance between them "I think the part where I burst into tears just really brought us together"

"Yeah" Harry scoffed, turning to grab something from the shelf "Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"Fun fact about Harry number 11: I like Pringles"

Louis smiled, tilting his head "Okay?"

"They're delicious. All Hostess products. Coke, never Pepsi, and beef jerky" He said, opening them without a second thought and shoving one into his mouth.

"What, are you, like, 13?"

"Here we go. It's all charged up, Harry" James returned, passing him the phone.

"Thanks, buddy"

"And I put your boy's number in, too" He wiggles his eyebrows as though it was meant to be some sort of innuendo of some sort but as ever, the two of them just stared blankly at them.

Harry was gonna respond but instead, shook his head and turned his back to him. He smiled, handing the phone to Lou "Milady"

"Thank, thank you very much. Thank you. Just... thank you" Louis chanted, a breath of relief washing over him as he unlocked the phone "Oh, my God. I have 37 messages"

He then realised how much work he had missed "Shit. I need a computer. Is there, is there a computer in this godforsaken town?"

"Yes... I mean, you're not going to like it"

"An Internet cafe?" Louis pulled a face of disgust as he stared at the practically ancient computers scattered across the multiple desks.

Harry soon returned passing him some change "Okay. So when it runs out, it gives you a warning. Just put in more money. Here you go"

"What? You're kidding. I pay?" Louis asked but without the instant reply he looked up at Harry to see his attention elsewhere.

That's when he noticed Nick outside and the strange feeling arose in his stomach. And then again as Harry began to walk away from him.

"I'll be outside. Yell if you need me. You'll be fine" Harry mumbled, already out of the door.

Louis sulked, his shoulders slumping as he fell onto the chair "Okay, I can figure this out.  
I'm an intelligent man. .

And he did somehow manage to work it out, after using every single penny Harry had given him. And he had soon realised that whilst being away in this tiny dream-like village he had lost touch with work completely, commitments he would usually be dedicated to were failing behind and this deal with Frank was coming to a lose end. He was lost. And yet, even so, he didn't bother to respond, he just sat back and every now again glanced at Harry.

That was until he hugged Nick tightly and then walked towards the cafe once again. And Louis didn't even know if he wanted to see him and he also didn't know why.

They didn't speak as Louis turned the computer off nor did they speak as they walked through the quiet streets. That was until the silence was almost draining and Louis couldn't take much more.  
  
"So, it was nice to see Nick, huh?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded.

"He looked really good today"

"Yeah, he did" Harry agreed and Louis felt that strange feeling again.

"Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up" Louis was pushing it now.

"It's definitely good to see him. It's definitely, yeah... It's been a long time"

Louis didn't know why he was asking, he didn't want to know. He hated this strange feeling that struck him when around Harry. And yet he was the cause of it. He was about to push even more but just as he parted his lips they were ambushed by Harry's family for what felt like thousandth time that day.  
  
"Oh, there they are" Anne waved notoriously as she approached them with her mother by her side "There they are. Louis!"

Annie walked ahead, grabbing Louis' hand and glancing towards Harry "We need Louis"

"Afraid we're going to have to steal you away"

What on earth could they have planned? Knowing this family they would most likely be sacrificing him to eagle as some good luck ritual or something. "No, no, no, no. I'm just gonna keep..."

Anne shook her head, grabbing his other hand "No, not to worry. No strippers, no chanting in the woods. Promise"

"Fine" he hadn't got much choice in it anyway.  
  
"But not you. It's girl stuff. You'd hate it" Anne said, shaking her finger at Harry.

Louis was kind of hoping for some moral support on this one "But..."

Before he could argue anymore, the two of them were pulling him away from Harry and through the quiet street.

"I promise you'll love this" Anne said.

 

***

  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. My mother made this suit by hand. In this very shop. In 1929" Anne shouted from the other side of the small changing room.

Louis had been bombarded the moment he walked in and was given a suit and pushed into the dressing room like a test subject. He was used to this now, it was strange how easily he had fallen into this mad family.

"It's funny how things come back in style"

"Just... just finishing up the buttons" Louis shouted back, the white shirt buttons seeming slightly more difficult than it should be.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the fit because Annie is the best tailor in Sitka"

Louis let out a breathless laugh, pulling the suit jacket over his shoulders. He took a second before pulling the curtain back and stepping out for them to see, he stood, his arms out and span around to show them.

"Wow, incredible. Maybe a tad tight in certain areas, but otherwise..."

"Oh, sorry" Louis mumbled, realising they most likely meant his bloody arse.

"It's fine, this was my husbands suit" Annie said, pining the suit jacket. "He didn't really have an arse at all. Ah there, let's see"

He held Louis' shoulders as he lead him towards the full length mirror and it was then that what was happening was real and he was actually doing this.

He stood in an utterly white suit, not a single shred of any other colour. It was pristine. He had worn some expensive and over the top suits before in his life but none like this. This had meaning, such value and it was family.

He felt awful for even wearing this, no matter how beautiful it was.

"I was thinking, if you'd like..." Anne began, smiling at Louis through the mirror "maybe we could head down your way for the holidays this year, I mean, if you'd like"

"Oh" Louis said, the feeling in his stomach only worsening. This time it was guilt "that would be nice. That'd be nice. Or maybe we could come to you?"

"Well, that would be lovely. I would like that very much" Anne was tearing up by this point and Louis wanted to swoop her in his arms and apologise, for every thing he had put her loving son through and especially for what he was doing now.

"Oh, Anne, for God's sake. We've got work to do" Annie rolled her eyes, tutting at her daughter.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry" Anne waved her hands as she backed off "I'll go make some tea"

"Now, let's make this absolute perfection" Annie smiled, turning around to grab something as Louis admired the suit. "Now, just one special touch and you're ready. It's been in the family for more than 150 years"

Louis' eyes widened at the sight, Annie stood behind him and placed a necklace around his neck. It was sterling silver with the most glorious pearl pendant, it was stunning. His fingers reached up to feel the pendant between his fingers and his heart actually fluttered.

"Annie, it's beautiful" Louis choked out, he could feel himself choking up now. "but I don't really think..."

"I'm not finished"

"Oh, sorry"

"My great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother when they got married. They were quite a scandal, you know. He was Russian and she was Tlingit and back then you had to get approval from every member of the tribe before you got married. Almost broke them up"

"Well... how did they stay together then?"

"Ah well, she was a lot like you. Tough" She smiled fondly "Wouldn't take "no" for an answer. She was good for him and I want you to have it"  
  
Louis' heart melted but still, he shook his head "I can't. I really can't take this"

"I don't want to hear it. I know it's not exactly manly and whatnot but it has value and we know how much Harry values you. Anyway, Grandmothers love to give their stuff to their grandchildren. It makes us feel like we'll  
still be part of your lives even after we're gone. Take it"

"Thank you Annie"

As soon as he could, he was out of the shop with not a second to spare. His feet were faster than his body not mentioning his head that was beyond baffled right now. He was a mixture of guilt and fear, he didn't know whether to just hop on a plane back to New York, return home to Doncaster to hide with his family or just give up completely. He was in over his head.

He stormed past Harry who was leant against the bonnet of the car and ducked into the passengers seat, slamming the door closed. Only a minute later, Harry was opening his own door and sliding in beside him.

"Mind telling me what the hell's wrong?"

"I needed to get away from everybody" Louis snapped, turning to Harry with the fierce look he was so used to "Can you fucking drive?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again as they set off home.

"Nothing! Just stop talking, please" Louis shouted, hitting the dash board repeatedly with his fist.

"Would you mind telling me what's happening now?" Harry demanded "Louis. Louis! For fuck sake, answer me"

"I forgot, okay?" Louis snapped his head to look at Harry who's hands were gripping tight against the wheel.

"You forgot what?"

"I forgot what it was like to have a family! I've been on my own since I moved to New York, I never speak to them, they don't try to speak to me or spend time with me and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say, 'Hey! We'd love to come down for the holidays'"

"And I say, Well, why don't we come up and see you instead? And give you necklaces! And you have all that here, and you have Nick and I'm just screwing it up!"

Harry forced the car to a stop and turned to Louis "You're not screwing it up! I agreed to this! You were there, remember?"

"Your family loves you. Do you know that?" Louis glanced at Harry with tear stained cheeks and a look of utter desperation in his eyes.

"I know that! Yes"  
  
"You're willing to put them through this?"

"They're not gonna find out!" Harry fired back.

Louis let out a breathless laugh "How do you know?"

"Because you said so yourself"

"But what if your mother... Oh, my God, if your mother found out. Oh, my God! What if Gammy finds out?"

Louis was babbling, the tears un-controllable and his thoughts beyond explainable. "If your grandma finds out, she's gonna have a heart attack!"

"It's gonna be fine"

"She's gonna have a heart attack" Louis argued as if he knew Harry's family better than he did.  
  
I don't think that shouting and swearing at me like I'm the bad guy is a proper way to express your frustration"

Harry glanced at Louis and his heart dropped he watched as the only slightly older boy lost himself in front of him, his chest heaving and his breathing beyond controllable.

"Shit" Harry gasped, Louis was having some sort of panic attack.

Harry unbuckled his belt and turned his body in Louis' direction, he reached out and cupped Louis' face in his palms directing his face towards his own "Hey, hey, listen, calm down. Lou, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay"

Louis' eyes were forced shut "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I've been such a cunt, I'm horrible, I'm a horrible person"

"Shut up. You're not horrible, you're complicated like a lot of people. For fuck sake, Louis, you're human" Harry attempted to help "Listen, look at me..."

Louis shook his head and Harry sighed, his voice firm now "Look at me"

Louis frowned, his eyes slowly opening to find Harry's own green ones hooked on his own.

"Welcome back. Listen to me, it's going to be okay. We're going to be alright, I promise you. I'm here, I'm right with you every step of the way. It's you and me, okay?"

"Yeah?" Louis breathed out. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, calm down. You don't need to apologise, we're in this together. Come here" Harry sighed as he pulled Louis' smaller frame into him, wrapping his long arms around him to hold him tight.

Harry had been wondering whether his opinion on Louis was all as it seemed since arriving but right here in this moment it was proven, this man wasn't a monster. He was a damaged, strong and yet fragile man who needed love, complete and utter support. And Harry wanted to give it to him.

They stayed in the car, attached to one another for another forty minutes before Harry finally unlatched himself and Louis sat back in his seat. The drive back to Harry's was quiet, the sound of the radio being the only sound to come from the car. And it didn't matter, neither of them cared much.

Because at that moment, Louis knew Harry cared. And Harry knew Louis, the real Louis.

They stepped out of the car, greeted by Harry's father as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest by the front door. Louis turned back to look at Harry who simply shrugged.  
  
"I want to talk to both of you" He stated, walking past them towards the large barn that was supposed to be being decorated for tomorrow. "Your mother is never to hear about any of this"

Louis and Harry followed, Harry's arm around Louis' waist as he led him. Neither of them knew what they were walking into, Harry's dad was utterly unpredictable.

They certainly weren't expecting this sight.

"Told you I'd check up on you" Mr Gilbertson emerged from behind the stack of hay, a clipboard in his hands.

Harry's arm fell from Louis' waist as he turned to his dad, a look of disbelief washing over his face. "What did you do?"

"I got a phone call from Mr Gilbertson here, who told me that if you were lying and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I flew him up here" His dad shrugged as though the situation was normal.

"Dad..."

"Luckily for you your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now, this offer's gonna last  
for 20 seconds, so listen closely. You're gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you're gonna go to prison. You tell the truth, you're off the hook, and he is going to go back to Doncaster, indefinitely"

Harry stood, his posture firm as he glanced between the two men. He was disgusted and quite frankly pissed, his dad had always found it his mission to ruin his life in anyway possible. Any chance to keep him back here and he would swipe it up in a heart beat.

"Well... Take the deal" His dad rolled his eyes.

Harry let out a breathless bitter laugh "I don't think so"

"Don't be stupid, Harry"

Harry smirked at his dad before stepping forward towards Mr Gilbertson "Here's your statement" he said as he held his recorder towards him "I've worked for Louis Tomlinson for three years. Six months ago we started dating, we fell in love. I asked him to marry me, he said yes. I'll see you at the wedding"

Louis wanted to deny it all, tell them that it was all a lie and that they should let Harry off for whatever crime they may have committed but he was too deep in. He was enjoying this, being so close to Harry, maybe he was selfish.

Still, he let Harry guide him out of the barn and out onto the cobbled drive way once again. They walked side by side in silence as they walked into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. And they continued the silence for another ten minutes before Louis had to say something, he just had to stop this.

"So. You sure about this?"

Harry glanced at Louis from the end of the bed, Louis was sat against the headrest, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He looked so small, delicate and as much as he hated to admit it, kind of adorable.

"Not really" Harry shook his head.

Louis' stomach dropped "I mean, I am very appreciative of what you've done for me and everything but I think that..."

"You'd do the same for me. Right?" Harry interrupted, a half smile tracing his lips. And Louis nodded and he meant it, he had found out that he would probably do anything he asked him now.

"Hope everyone is decent" Anne knocked on the door before just walking in anyway without waiting for a reply. "Wow, don't you two look happy. Trouble in paradise? No time for it"

"What?" Harry frowned.

She pointed at Harry with a wide smile "you need to come with me. Now, tomorrow is your wedding day. You have to give the Baby Maker a rest tonight. It's tradition"

"Oh, yeah of course" Harry realised, glancing at Louis before grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed.

"Give your groom a kiss good night"

"We're not gonna use the Baby Maker" Louis felt it necessary to just point that out quickly.

"You've got your whole lives to be together" Anne rolled her eyes, patting Harry's back and pulling him to his feet "come on"

"Alright, bloody hell, I'm coming" Harry laughed, pushing her away. Watching her leave the room before turning back to Louis "If I don't go with her, she's just gonna...

"Come right back"

Harry nodded, standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. "Yeah. See you in the morning?"

Louis nodded, waving him a good night. He watched with close eyes as he left the room and closed the door behind him and that's when he panicked like he should have been doing for the past half an hour.

His deportation officer was here, he was going to be attending the wedding and his father knew everything whether he believed it or not. They had gone too deep, this wasn't going to plan and Louis didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. - maybe they should call it off, let Harry live his life here in Holmes Chapel with his loving family, with Nick, with... anyone but him.

And that's how Louis fell to sleep that night, attempting not to cry as he let the guilt wash over him for every single wrong doing he had made Harry endure and every time he had blackmailed or forced him into something, much like he was doing now.

And he hated it and himself.

"I'm fucked"

***

Louis was stood outside of the large barn doors, a small bouquet of beautiful yellow flowers in his hands and dressed in positively the most glamorous suit he had ever worn and this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Except it wasn't, because it was fake, like everything in his life. A lie to get what he wants.

The music began blaring from behind the doors and Louis' gut feeling only worsened, he took a deep breath, his fingers clenching onto the bouquet and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now or never"

The doors opened and so did his eyes, he was faced with a standing group of people that all had come to support Harry, all of his family and friends who loved him so dearly. He almost wondered where his own family were, the atmosphere playing tricks on his mind.

He stepped forward and glanced to his side where Grandma Annie stood proudly, her arm open for Louis to link. "Hey" he smiled, linking his arm through hers.

She grasped his hand with her free arm, holding onto him tight as they began walking down the aisle and Louis' eyes were focused on the man who stood at the end. The curly haired wonder who was so sweet, so honest and so amazing. The man who deserved better, much better than any of this.

And boy, did he look wonderful. His hair messy and unkept as always yet his curls seeming nothing mere of wonderful, his gorgeous green eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual. Or maybe it was just Louis, maybe he was seeing Harry in a whole new light.

His suit was stunning, most likely a suit he'd worn to the office but Louis had failed to notice much like everything. He seemed to fail to notice a lot.

"Hey, Grandma" Harry said, suddenly only a couple of steps from Louis. He smiled, taking Louis' hand from her. "Thanks"

Louis turned to pass her his flowers before letting Harry lead him onto the step, he kept his grip firm in his hand as he stood still before the priest. Who Louis definitely wasn't expecting.

"Is there anything this guy doesn't fucking do?" Louis mumbled beneath his breath.

"Everyone, please be seated" James announced, turning to Louis with a wink.  
  
"James" He greeted.

"We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty and unselfish ways..."

Oh, look, there was that feeling again.

"of Harry and Louis' true love in front of family and friends. For it is their family and friends who taught Harry and Louis to love. So it is only right that family and friends are all..."

Louis held his hand out, pausing the words that were spilling from James' mouth.

"Do you have a question?"

"No..." Louis blurted.

"Your hand is up" James whispered as if Louis wouldn't have realised.

"Oh, it, it's not a question, but I do have something I need to say" Louis announced, taking a deep breath.

"Louis" Harry hissed. "Can it wait till after?"

"No. No" Louis shook his head turning to Harry with a feeling that was most certainly the only honest one he had felt since arriving. He gave him a sad smile as he un-latched his hand from his and turned to his family and friends "Hi there. Hi"

"Louis, please" Harry attempted again.

"Thank you all so much for coming out. I... have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession, actually" He watched as Mr Gilbertson practically lifted from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, attempting to pull Louis to him.

"I'm actually a Brit, yeah, I'm actually from Doncaster. With an expired visa from the states and who was about to be deported. And because I didn't want to leave this wonderful country, I forced Harry here to marry me"

Harry reached out, grabbing Louis hand in his own "Lou, stop it"

Louis turned with a smile "See, Harry has always had this extraordinary work ethic" He said, turning to Harry's dad quickly "Something I think he learned from you"

"Lou..."

"And for three years I watched him work harder than anyone else at our company. And I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career... he would, he would do just about anything. So I blackmailed him to come up here and to lie to you. All of you"

He winced at the gasps that surrounded the once silent barn and he didn't bare to look at Annie and or Harry's mother.

"And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it. But it wasn't. Turns out it's not easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are" He said, squeezing Harry's hand tight. "You have a beautiful family. Don't let this come between you. This was my fault"

"Louis..." Harry choked out.  
  
"Harry, this was a business deal and you held up your end, but now the deal is off. I'm sorry" Louis said, holding back the fighting tears as he pulled from Harry's grip. He turned to Anne and Annie "you're the most wonderful women I have ever met in my life and one day Harry will bring back someone wonderful who will deserve the love and happiness that you spread every day. I'm so sorry for what I have done"

He took a deep breath, glancing only at the barn doors as he began his descent down the aisle once more, not a married man. He stopped at the aisle that Mr Gilberston sat in "And you, meet me at the dock. You're giving me a ride to the airport"

Harry watched, his eyes wide as Louis walked out of the barn and left him standing there. He glanced around the room, his mind unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"What were you thinking?" His mother quickly bombarded him.

"I don't, I don't know" Harry mumbled, his eyes still focused on the doors.

"Harry, you lied to us"

"Let me get my head on straight, okay? I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry" And with that he was running after this small idiot like some sort of desperate moron.

He ran along the large field heading towards the back of the house, pushing past the hundreds of balloons and decorations. As soon as his feet felt the cobble he was running towards the front door, bounding up the stairs on a mission. He turned on the landing to the bedroom door, he didn't know what he was going to say but he just needed this.

He burst the door open, glancing at the spotless, tidy and now empty room. He stepped in, wandering around to the bathroom to double check but nothing. He walked out, standing in the middle of the room as he tried to comprehend what was happening and that was when he saw the single white piece of paper laying against a manuscript Harry had given him only a week ago.

"Of course, leave a fucking letter" Harry rolled his eyes, loosening his tie as he approached the bed. He picked it up in his hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Harry,_

_  
You were right. This book is special. I lied because I knew publishing it meant I'd lose you as an assistant but you have an extraordinary eye and I'll make sure we buy this before I leave._

_Thank you for everything you have done for me._

_Have an amazing life._

_  
You deserve it._

_Louis. X_  
  
"Well, that was... crazy" Harry glanced up, he was hoping for Louis but instead he found Nick. "You know, people are gonna be talking about this forever"

"Yeah. Yeah" He nodded, his eyes still scanning the letter.

"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" He said yet his head shook "No... I just feel... You know what the problem is? You see, the problem is that this man is a gigantic pain in my ass. First there's the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It's a sham wedding. It's kind of stressful. But then he goes ahead and he leaves this note. Because he doesn't have the decency, the humanity to do it to my face. Three years. Three years I work with this demon. Never once has he had a nice thing to say, and then he goes ahead and he writes this crap"

"Harry..."

"None of that matters. We had a deal!"

"Harry"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just... he just makes me a little crazy"

"Yeah. I can see that" Nick nodded, standing in front of Harry with his arms folded over his chest. "So you're just gonna let him go?"

 

***

  
"Harry, what's happening?"

Harry ran down the steps into his front garden where an array of guests were surrounding his house. His mind was running wild but the only thing standing out was Louis.

"I've got to talk to him" Harry said, heading towards the parked car.

"What? Are you bloody mad? Why would you do that?" His father reached out, grabbing his arm to pull him back.

"Boys!" Annie shouted, attempting to pull Joe from Harry.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you" Harry spat, pulling his arm from his grip "none of this has anything to do with you. "If you hadn't have got so fucking involved, we probably wouldn't be doing this right now"

"Boys, stop it!"

"I'm not gonna let you do this"

Harry laughed bitterly, stepping back from his dad "I'm not asking for your permission"

"Mum!" Anne suddenly wailed, the two men turning to her to see her cradling Annie in his arms as she fell back onto the floor. "Harry, Joe, someone bloody help me"

Annie's hand reached to her chest, clutching it as though she was holding onto it for dear life "I think I'm having a heart attack"

Harry rushed to their side, grabbing her free hand in his own "Easy. Somebody get a doctor"

"Easy, easy. Mum?" Anne said, slightly shaking her.

"Get a doctor" Annie rolled her eyes before letting out a pained cry.

"I got it" Harry's dad quickly ran off, most likely calling an ambulance.

They waited whilst Annie near deteriorated in his arms and Harry didn't think this day could possibly get any worse. His stomach had dropped and his mind was blank but when it did switch on, all he could think about was how she really was going to miss out on his wedding day. The guilty feeling arising in his stomach.

"This is all my fault" Harry cried as he followed her into the back of the ambulance "I'm so sorry"

Annie closed her eyes as she was lifted in, Harry was instantly by her side, gripping her hand tight. He looked at his mum and could see the sadness in her eyes, this was all because of him. Him and his stupid bloody actions.  
  
"Harry?" Annie croaked out as she removed the mask from her face, Harry turned to her with a soft smile. "You two need to stop fighting. You'll never see eye to eye. But you're family"

Harry nodded, not quite agreeing to it but doing anything to put her at ease.

She turned to his dad "Promise me you'll stand by Harry. Even if... if you don't agree with him"

He nodded, leaning closer to both her and Harry "I promise"

"Harry, promise me you'll work harder to be a part of this family"

He reached out, stroking the hair back from her face "I will. I will, grandma, I promise"

She smiled, content, as her eyes flickered open and closed a few times. And then she lay back, letting the oxygen mask lay on her chest "Well, then, the spirits can take me"

The three of them watched as her eyes drifted closed and her head seemed to fall slightly to the side and Harry felt the air leave his body. Not now, not today.

"Oh, mum" Anne cried, the tears falling down her cheeks.

Just as they all began to let the emotions ripple out of them she suddenly opened her eyes wide, turning to look at them with a shrug.

"Grandma?"

"I guess they're not ready for me" She stated, sitting up in the bed. She turned to the paramedic behind her "I'm feeling much better, sonny. No need to take us to the hospital. Take us to the airport, please"

"Mum, what? Are you faking the heart attack?" Anne didn't know whether to laugh, cry or shout at her. "Oh, come on!"

"Jesus, Grandma. Come on" Harry fell back in his seat, he agreed with Louis now, she really is fucking insane.

"Well, it was the only way I could get you two to shut up and get us to the airport!"

The paramedic finally spoke up "We're not authorised to take you to the airport"

Annie turned with a sharp look in her eye "Larry Ferris, don't make me call your mother"

His eyes widened and he nodded restlessly "You got it"

The journey felt like forever, it was only a fifteen minute drive yet Harry felt like it was hours. He felt like every minute was an eternity. He also knew there was a good chance that if they didn't get there soon he would miss out on him completely. And that's something he didn't want or need.

As soon as the approached the gates of the private airport, Harry was flying out of the car and down the paved walkway. He stopped in his tracks as he watched the plane fly over his head.

"Fuck, shit, fuck" He shouted "are you kidding me?"

He fumbled about in his pocket once he clicked the watchtower ahead of him, he scrambled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on" He chanted as he stepped from one foot to another.

"Tower. Talk to me"  
  
"Chuck! It's Harry Styles"

"Hey, dude"

"Hey... I have a little favour I need from you, buddy... Louis is on that plane and I really have to talk to him. Can you stop it?" Harry pleaded.

"Oh, yeah!" The man behind the phone laughed "I heard about your boy bailing. Drag-ola"

Harry groaned, his voice slow and stern "Chuck, listen carefully. I need you to stop the plane. Please"

"I can't do that"

"Fuck me, why is this day only getting shitter by the minute?" Harry shouted, he didn't know who at, his phone was already on the floor. Most likely at himself for not speaking to Louis sooner. His fault, once again.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked as she ran to catch up with him, his dad and Annie at her side.

"Louis is on that plane. And I didn't get to tell him" Harry flew his arms in the air, giving up as he sat down on the pavement with his head in his knees "I give up"

"Tell him what?" His dad frowned and asked.

"That he loves him. So he could tell him that he loves him, too" Anne said as if this was common knowledge to everyone but him.

"But how does he..."

"If he didn't love him, he wouldn't have left"  
  
"Am I the only one not getting this?"

"Oh, Joe!" Anne rolled her eyes "you're an idiot, mainly all of the time"

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't know how you felt about him" Joe spoke and it was the most sincere he had been since Harry arrived, so much so that Harry nodded and even acknowledged his existence for once.

"Nothing I can do now" He shrugged.

"Don't speak too soon, I know what we can do" Harry's dad was already pulling his phone out and calling someone before he could finish the sentence. And this was most likely the most helpful thing he had ever done.

This wasn't over.

Louis accepted years ago that his upper body strength wasn't what it should be for a man of his age but he usually put it down to his height for how weak he was. But he was really struggling with these boxes, he didn't even know his office could hold as much stuff as it did. Probably what 3 years of the same place can do to you. 

He walked out, carrying two boxes one on top of another and struggled to carry them towards one of his employees desks.

"Jordan? Jordan! I need for you to sendthe boxes in my office to this address, please. This one right here. This address right here. Okay? Can you do that?" He asked as he dropped the boxes onto his desk. 

"Yes. Sure" 

"Good all right. Thank you" He sighed with relief, he'd already been in New York for ten hours with means he only had fourteen left before he would legally have to leave. He was beyond stressed. 

"Mr Tomlinson?" 

Louis' head snapped to him as he was burst from his bubble of self hating. "Yes, what? What?"

He frowned as Jordan pointed behind him, he rolled his eyes, turning to see. And that's when his small feet burst into a tiny jump and when his heart began thundering beneath his chest like a time bomb just waiting to implode. 

"Hey" Harry said, breathless. Louis gazed at him, recognising the shirt and tie as the same one he had left him in only yesterday. 

  
"Harry" Louis breathed out, gazing at him "Why are, why are you panting?"

  
"Because I've been running" he replied bluntly, taking small steps through the office. And louis was far too aware of the crowd of employees that were now gathering. 

"Really. From Sitka?" Louis scoffed.

"I need to talk to you" Harry stated. 

"Yeah? Well, I don't have time to talk. I need to catch a 5.45 to London tomorrow"

"Louis..." 

"I need the boxes to go out today. I want to make sure everything is..."

"Louis! Stop talking!" Harry shouted and the whole room united in an array of 'ooh's' as Louis suddenly halted in his speech. "I've got to say something"

Louie stood still, his mind racing and all he could say was "Okay"

"This will only take a sec" Harry said, standing only a few footsteps away from him.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, almost like a defence mechanism "Fine. What?"

"Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. Or poisoned" Harry began. 

"Oh, that's nice" 

"I told you to stop talking" Harry warned "then we had our little adventure up in Sitka and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed. And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked"

"Naked?" They both heard Jordan laugh from beside them. 

Louis was quick to defend "Well, I didn't see anything..."

"Yeah, you did. But I didn't realise any of this until I was standing alone. In a barn... husband-less. Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country" 

Louis actually felt his heart flutter, like it had just jumped from its place. The words fell from Harry's lips like they had actual meaning like he meant them. 

"So, Louis. Marry me. Because I'd like to date you" Harry asked, not the average Proposal. But he did, right there, in front of everyone. 

Louis parted his lips, conflicted over an answer but his heart didn't have time to chime in. His mind was already answering for him "Trust me. You don't really want to be with me"

"Yes, I do" Harry shrugged.

"See, the thing is, there is a reason why I've been alone all this time. I'm comfortable that way. And I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left" 

"You're right, that would be easier"

"I'm scared" Louis admitted, his eyes brimming. "I don't know what to do with all these feelings" 

"Me too" Harry nodded and with that, he had dropped his suit jacket to the floor and walked to Louis. 

His arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled him close and then his mouth chased Louis', soon latching onto them like he had been missing this taste, missing those lips, missing everything. And after a second of accepting this and everything that came with it, Louis moulded his own against Harry's. Their tongues linking like they were the perfect fit and Louis was in heaven. 

This is what he wanted, Harry. Always.

He pulled back, breathless and leant his forehead against Harry's "Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Harry grinned, reaching down to find his lips again. 

"Yeah! Show him who's boss, Harry!"

 

***

 

"So, let me see if I've got this right" Mr Gilbertson sat back in his seat as he looked between the pair sat in front of him "You two are engaged again" 

Louis glanced to his side at Harry and nodded as they both replied "yes" 

"For real?"

"Yes, for real" Harry confirmed.

"You wanna go through with this? Because one wrong answer, I'm gonna take you down"

"Uhm... okay?" Harry frowned. 

"Let's do this" 

 

 


End file.
